Studium anormalności
by 0Phani0
Summary: Ich dzieci uczęszczały do tej samej szkoły, ale oni i tak ledwo się znali. Wtedy właśnie ich pociechy zrobiły rzecz niesłychaną: zaprzyjaźniły się. AU, tłumaczenie z angielskiego.
1. Rozdział 1

Autor: fireblazie

Oryginał: fireblazie. livejournal. (c) (o) (m)/ 23512. (h) (t) (m) (l)

Tłumaczenie: Phani

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

* * *

W każdym szkolnym samorządzie czy komitecie organizującym różne imprezy zawsze jest ten _jeden_ rodzic, który odstaje od reszty jak kciuk od pozostałych palców.

Arthur sądzi, iż chyba lepiej jest powiedzieć, że jeśli „normalni" rodzice to niewidoczne, zwyczajne dzikie kwiaty, to Francis Bonnefoy jest cholerną orchideą, która rozrasta się z nieustępliwością chwastu i pragnie jedynie być piękniejsza od innych roślin.

Bonnefoy emanuje urokiem i pewnością siebie, ubiera się w te idiotyczne drogie ciuchy znanych projektantów – no bo kto niby zakłada Diora na mecz baseballu? – ale to, co najbardziej irytuje Arthura, jest to, że ten facet nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu.

Jest cheerleaderem swojego syna w czystej postaci. I nie ma w tym nic złego. To kochane. Wręcz cudowne. Arthur rozumie chęć wspierania własnego dziecka i tak dalej, ale czy Bonnefoy nie może tego robić w sposób, który nie gra Arthurowi na nerwach? Arthur nie jest w stanie pojąć, jak wystukiwanie długimi, wypielęgnowany palcami na plastikowym krześle rytmu niespokojnego staccato (stuk-_stuk_, stuk-_stuk_, stuk-cholera-jasna-_stuk_) może pomóc jego dziecku zdobyć punkt czy powstrzymać przeciwnika. Nie jest w stanie pojąć, jak włoskie buty, które pewnie kosztują tyle, co jego samochód, mogą pomóc jego synowi zapamiętać rolę do szkolnego przedstawienia. I czy on musi aż tak się ekscytować, kiedy dzieci zaczynają śpiewać? Toż to nie Pavarotti.

I jakby to nie było dość, pojawiają się też kobiety.

I niekiedy mężczyźni.

Tyle powinno wystarczyć.

Arthur pociesza się tym, że musi użerać się z nim najwyżej przez dwie godziny w tygodniu. Nie zniósłby, gdyby taki nieznający umiaru, głupi człowiek miałby być stałym elementem jego życia. Wolałby już poddać się przyjemniejszym rzeczom, na przykład leczeniu kanałowemu albo rodzeniu kamienia nerkowego.

Na swoje własne nieszczęście nie ma problemów ani z zębami, ani z nerkami, zatem wszechświat postanowił zabawić się z nim w inny sposób.

- Tato. – Alfred ciągnie go za rękaw, bujając się na piętach. – Tato, zapytałem o coś.

- Och, wybacz, Alfred. – Arthur otrząsa się z myśli i z roztargnieniem głaszcze syna po głowie. – O co chodzi?

- Pytałem, czy mógłby jutro do mnie przyjść kolega? Proszę?

Arthur spogląda na Alfreda, który aż drży ze zdenerwowania.

- A jak ma na imię ten twój kolega?

- Matthew!

- Jak? – Arthur marszczy brwi. Imię z kimś mu się kojarzy, ale nie wie, z kim dokładnie.

- Jest ze mną w klasie i zawsze gramy w to samo i razem się bawimy! Jest bardzo, bardzo miły, obiecuję! I naprawdę cichy, nawet nauczyciele czasami o nim zapominają.

- Nie widzę problemu – mówi Arthur. – Niech jego rodzice jutro go do nas podrzucą.

- Hura! – cieszy się Alfred, wyraźnie zachwycony, a usta rozciągają mu się w uśmiechu, gdy biegnie oglądać telewizję.

_Matthew, Matthew, Matthew_, zastanawia się Arthur, zmywając naczynia. _Wiem, że Alfred ma w klasie jakiegoś Matthewa… Tylko który to chłopiec?_

* * *

Kiedy dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiewa dwadzieścia minut po umówionym czasie, Arthur otwiera je tylko po to, by natrafić na te _pieprzone włoskie buty_.

- Pan musi być ojcem Alfreda – wita go zbyt-znajomy-głos pochodzący ze zbyt-znajomej-twarzy.

_Matthew Bonnefoy_, z opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę Arthur i po raz pierwszy od lat dopada go przytłaczające pragnienie, by zwinąć się w kącie i zapłakać.

* * *

Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, Francis nie próbuje się wyróżniać. Po prostu bardzo, ale to bardzo kocha swojego syna i uważa, że powinien wspierać go we wszelkich pozalekcyjnych zajęciach – ubrany przy tym znakomicie i bez zarzutu.

Według niego mecz baseballu na świeżym powietrzu to idealna okazja, żeby założyć okulary przeciwsłoneczne od Louisa Vuittona. W końcu nie ma sensu pozwolić zmarnować się takiej dobrej parze okularów. A przedstawienia, które odgrywają dzieci? Gdzie indziej miałby ubrać uszyty na miarę garnitur od Armaniego?

I nie przeszkadza mu, jeśli jego nietypowy ubiór przyciąga uwagę. W okolicy mieszka kilkoro wspaniałych samotnych matek i ojców, z którymi miał przyjemność zaznajomić się w przeciągu paru ostatnich lat, żeby zaspokoić swoje fizyczne potrzeby. Żadne z nich nigdy nie zostało na noc, ale jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery, to nie chce, aby było inaczej. Może frywolnie rozdziela namiętności i pieszczoty, ale to nie znaczy, że chce się związać na dłużej.

Jednak mimo wszystko, Francis wciąż dostrzega tego niezbyt zadbanego mężczyznę, który niezmiennie siedzi obok niego na wszelkich spotkaniach i imprezach dzieci. Ten mężczyzna może i mógłby być całkiem przystojny, gdyby nie te okropne brwi i sweterkowe kamizelki. Zawsze wydaje się też być taki zdenerwowany, sztyletuje świat spojrzeniem i mruczy pod nosem gorzkie epitety podkreślone angielskim akcentem. Plotka głosi, iż nazywa się Arthur Kirkland, samotny ojciec Alfreda Kirklanda, najszczęśliwszego dziecka, jakie ktokolwiek z was miał okazję spotkać.

Francis ciągle powtarza sobie, że spróbuje do niego zagadać, ale zawsze coś go rozprasza – na przykład jakieś wydarzenie na boisku albo, jak to często bywa, kobieta, która przez cały wieczór rzucała mu przeciągłe spojrzenia.

Dlatego właśnie jest niezmiernie zadowolony, kiedy Matthew inicjuje spotkanie.

- Papo, będę mógł jutro pójść pobawić się do kolegi? – pyta chłopiec cicho.

- Oczywiście! – odpowiada Francis radośnie. – Jak zawsze się udzielasz, prawda? O jakim koledze mowa?

Matthew kręci się niespokojnie.

- O Alfredzie. – Francis unosi brwi.

- Kirklandzie?

- Yhym. Znasz go?

- Nie, raczej nie. – Francis przygładza włosy Matthewa, a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek. – Ale jutro się poznamy, racja?

* * *

Specjalnie zakłada jedną ze swoich najlepszych koszul, tę niebieską, która podkreśla kolor jego oczu. Zerka na zegarek – modnie się spóźnili, tak, jak zaplanował – i pełen oczekiwań dzwoni do drzwi.

- Papo. – Matthew niecierpliwie ściska jego dłoń. – Bądź _miły_.

- Zawsze jestem miły – odpowiada Francis scenicznym szeptem, a kiedy drzwi powoli zaczynają się otwierać, uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak tylko może.

- Pan musi być ojcem Alfreda – oświadcza i zostaje całkowicie oczarowany grozą, która na moment pojawia się na twarzy Arthura Kirklanda. _Och, tak_, myśli, _to będzie ciekawe_.

* * *

Arthur z całych sił usiłuje nienawidzić Matthewa. Nie udaje mu się to.

Na wstępie zakłada, że Matthew będzie takim samym osłem, jakim jest jego ojciec; już wyobraża sobie idealnie ułożone włosy i nieodłączną arogancką postawę. Myli się w obydwu przypadkach – włosy Matthewa nie są falowane, za to wyglądają, jakby często się kołtuniły i wywoływały strumienie łez za każdym razem, gdy próbuje się je rozczesać, a co do arogancji… cóż. _No cóż_.

- Chciałbyś zjeść coś konkretnego? Gotowanie nie idzie mi… najlepiej, ale mógłbym spróbować się dostosować… – mówi Arthur.

- Cheeseburgery! – domaga się natychmiast Alfred, ale Arthur ucisza go spojrzeniem.

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiada nieśmiało Matthew. – Nie jestem wybredny.

Arthur uczepia się tej informacji.

- Och, naprawdę? Żadnych wyszukanych francuskich restauracji? Ślimaków? Żabich udek? Nic z tych rzeczy?

- Um, papa czasami je robi, ale wolę naleśniki. – Już i tak cichy głos Matthewa staje się ledwo słyszalny. – Alfred mówił, że robi pan bardzo dobre scones…

Arthur patrzy na niego i zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. _Słyszałeś to, Arthur? To twoje zimne, zamarznięte serce właśnie zamieniło się w kałużę._

- Ooh, scones są pyszne – wcina się Alfred. – Są jak kruche, spalone cosie.

Arthur delikatnie odsuwa syna na bok.

- Chętnie wam je przyrządzę. Idźcie się pobawić, zawołam was, kiedy będą gotowe.

„Gotowe" to pojęcie względne. Godzinę później Arthur rozpaczliwie patrzy na scones, które wyszły gorzej niż zwykle, bo rozproszyła go Oprah. Wzdycha. Powinny być w miarę jadalne…

- Jejku, te są naprawdę spalone. - Alfred dźga podejrzliwie jedno ze scones i przygląda się z zachwytem, jak duża czarna masa spalonego ciasta zamienia się w proszek. – Super!

- Och, no dobra – rzuca Arthur i przesuwa rysunki przyczepione do lodówki. – Zamówić wam pizzę?

- Nie, nie trzeba – mówi szybko Matthew. – Na pewną nie są… – Odgryza kawałek i robi się lekko zielonkawy, ale z determinacją żuje ciastko. – Są bardzo smaczne – stwierdza słabo.

- Nie musisz tego robić. – Arthur sięga po telefon. – Nawet ja widzę, że są okropne.

- Nie, nieprawda! – I mimo że drżą mu dłonie, Matthew zbiera wszystkie swoje siły, by jeszcze raz ugryźć scone. – Jest, ech, bardzo dobry.

- Jesteś za miły, Mattie – mówi Alfred, a gdy Matthew przełyka swoje drugie scones, Arthur zdaje sobie sprawę, iż nie ma możliwości, że kiedykolwiek znienawidzi tego małego chłopca.

* * *

- Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiał kłopotów? – pyta Francis i przygląda się, jak Matthew zakłada buty. Arthur przytaknął z niedowierzaniem.

- Ależ skąd, był niesamowicie grzeczny – odpowiada, patrząc na Matthewa z autentyczną czułością. Francis to dostrzega i zapisuje sobie w głowie tę informację. Odchrząkuje.

- Gdyby Alfred miał kiedyś ochotę przyjechać do nas się pobawić, to jest jak najbardziej mile widziany – proponuje.

- Ooch, będę mógł, tato? – zaświergotał Alfred.

Uwadze Francisa nie uszło to, jak Arthur nagle się spiął.

- Zobaczymy.

- Matthew czasami bywa bardzo samotny – ciągnie Francis, wzdychając teatralnie. Nawet przyklęka i odgarnia włosy z twarzy swojego syna. – Byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby raz na jakiś czas przyszedł do niego przyjaciel. – Arthur przestępuje z nogi na nogę, a Francis uśmiecha się mentalnie i przyciąga Matthewa bliżej siebie, tam, gdzie wie, że te niebiesko-fioletowe oczy są najbardziej błyszczące. – Co ty na to, kochanie?

Matthew kiwa głową i rzuca w kierunku Arthura nieśmiałe spojrzenie. Francis tylko na to czekał.

I proszę: krótkie westchnienie kapitulacji.

- W takim razie możemy się kiedyś zgadać – mamrocze Arthur.

- Oczywiście – przytakuje Francis i przedstawia sobą obraz czystej uprzejmości.

* * *

I zanim się orientują, już zawierają między sobą ten niepisany układ dobierania harmonogramów kto odbierze dzieci ze szkoły i kto podjedzie pod czyj dom i _och-no-tak-w-piątek-jest-mecz-podrzucę-dzieciaki-i-spotkamy-się-na-miejscu-dobrze?_

To, rzecz jasna, wszystko dla czystej wygody, bo tak się składa, że wolny dzień Francisa pokrywa się z nadgodzinami Arthura i tak dalej. No i chłopcy zawsze mają te same zajęcia pozalekcyjne i tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadują – wprowadzenie takiego systemu to zwyczajny objaw zdrowego rozsądku.

Bo to wszystko sprowadza się właśnie do tego: zdrowego rozsądku, wygody, długoterminowej perspektywy ułatwienia sobie życia. Jeśli nie liczyć tego, co było konieczne, aby upewnić się, że dzieci są zabierane i dostarczane tam, gdzie miały być, to nie rozmawiali naprawdę (chociaż Francis próbował, Bóg mu świadkiem), ale było to spowodowane głównie tym, że nie mieli takiej potrzeby.

Wszakże, myśli Arthur, nie ma powodu, by wykraczali poza pospieszne, niedbałe przywitania przy drzwiach albo żeby stało się to czymś więcej niż tylko przelotną znajomością.

Tu pojawia się spoiler: stanie się.

* * *

_Notka: Witam w swoim najnowszym tłumaczeniu. Tym razem wzięłam na tapetę coś lżejszego ;) Postaram się, by rozdziały pojawiały się w regularnych odstępach dwóch tygodni. Szukam również bety do tego ficka; ta część była niebetowana, więc przepraszam za błędy._


	2. Rozdział 2

- Jak tam w szkole? – pyta Francis, gdy chłopcy usadawiają się w samochodzie.

- Dobrze, papo – odpowiada cicho Matthew, ale Alfred bez chwili namysłu zaczyna mówić.

- Było super! – szczebiocze. Francis powoli wyjeżdża z parkingu, jednym uchem słucha opowieści Alfreda o wszystkim, co się dzisiaj stało: jak to zgubił ołówek, prawie połknął robaka, potknął się o niezawiązane sznurowadła i zdarł kolana. Przez dobre piętnaście minut Francis z zadowoleniem słucha podekscytowanej paplaniny Alfreda, która wypełnia samochód.

Wjeżdża właśnie na podjazd i to ten moment wybiera Alfred, by bez ostrzeżenia uderzyć Matthewa w ramię.

- Hej! Czemu mu jeszcze nie powiedziałeś?

Matthew się rumieni.

- Później – mamrocze.

- Nie! Teraz mu powiedz! Ucieszy się, prawda? – Alfred odwraca się do Francisa, który zdążył już wstać z fotela i akurat pomaga chłopcom wyjść z samochodu.

- Co masz mi powiedzieć? – Francis odpina pasy syna i patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. Alfred wymierza Matthewowi kuksańca.

- No mów!

Matthew, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

- Eeem… Dostałem najlepszą ocenę w klasie z dyktanda. Zobacz, dostałem… – Zaczyna grzebać w plecaku. – Lizaka. – Wyciąga wiśniowego Tootsie Pop.

Francis w okamgnieniu uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Brawo! Jestem z ciebie taki dumny! – Matthew uśmiecha się nieśmiało i niepewnie, a Francis cmoka go w czoło.

- Hej, hej, papo Matthewa! – Alfred macha do niego szaleńczo. Francis chichocze pod nosem w reakcji na przydomek.

- Tak?

- Dostałem złotą gwiazdkę z pracy domowej z matematyki! Ze mnie też jesteś dumny? – Alfred uśmiecha szeroko i bez skrępowania, emanuje od niego chęć uzyskania pochwały.

- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewnia go Francis i cofa się, by Alfred mógł wyskoczyć z samochodu. Przygląda się, jak chłopiec biegnie za Matthewsem do drzwi domu i czuje zaskoczenie, gdy uświadamia sobie, że odpowiedział szczerze.

* * *

Arthur stawia się po Alfreda równo o osiemnastej trzydzieści. Przystaje w przedpokoju i rozgląda się dyskretnie. Dom, o dziwo, nie był zbyt duży, za to biła od niego przytulność. Został też bardzo gustownie urządzony eleganckimi meblami.

Francis uśmiecha się do niego czarująco, błyskając zębami. Arthur zerka w kierunku schodów i nie może się doczekać, aż Alfred zejdzie na dół.

- Długi dzień w pracy? – pyta Francis.

- Myślałem, że nigdy się nie skończy. – Arthur zaczyna niecierpliwie postukiwać stopą o podłogę. Gdzie _podziewa się_ ten chłopak i co zajmuje mu tyle czasu?

- Wasi dziennikarze nie przestrzegają terminów? – Francis przysuwa się bliżej i wychodzi mu to jakoś tak subtelnie i naturalnie. Arthur rzuca mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Dostarczają artykuły w nocy przed datą wydania numeru, jak zwykle. I co ty do diabła robisz, _odpie_…

- Już jestem, tato! – Alfred zbiega po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz. Arthur prawie odgryza sobie język, żeby każdą odrobiną samokontroli, jaką tylko posiada, powstrzymać się przed dokończeniem zdania. Francis uśmiecha się i powoli przesuwa dłoń z łokcia Arthura do jego ramienia.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak – Arthur niemal warczy i odpycha rękę Francisa. Łapie syna za rękę – Chodź już, Al.

Francis otwiera im drzwi i je przytrzymuje.

- Dobrej nocy.

Kiedy Arthur przechodzi obok, wyciąga dłoń i muska palcami dolną część jego pleców. Arthur natychmiast się odwraca, a na końcu języka ma już wszystkie znane sobie wulgaryzmy.

- Pa, Alfred – mówi Matthew, pojawiając się znikąd i Arthur już po raz drugi tej nocy musi praktycznie odgryźć sobie język, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo.

- Na razie! – krzyczy Alfred i, nieświadomy wściekłości, która wprost ulatnia się z jego ojca, podbiega do samochodu.

Arthur pilnuje, żeby Alfred dobrze zapiął pasy, a przez głowę ciągle przemykają mu zjadliwe myśli. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzi przed odjazdem, jest sylwetka Francisa stojącego w drzwiach i nieznośnie machającego im na pożegnanie.

_Dupek_, myśli rozwścieczony przez całą drogę do domu.

* * *

Francis powtarza sobie, że nie widzi Arthura w romantycznym świetle, nie, wcale a wcale. Jest różnica między zaintrygowaniem i zauroczeniem, a to z pewnością jest ten pierwszy przypadek.

Nie, ta maleńka gra w kotka i myszkę z Arthurem Kirklandem jest właśnie tym – grą.

Zatem kiedy wyłapuje wzrokiem szczupłą, ubraną w dres sylwetkę, której wokół szyi luźno zwisają białe kabelki słuchawek, naturalne wydaje mu się, by wykonać ostry zakręt i z gracją zatrzymać samochód obok. Dla pewności też dwukrotnie trąbi klaksonem.

Arthur odwraca się i na widok błyszczącego, czarnego samochodu potyka o paskudne pęknięcie w chodniku. Francis tłumi śmiech, bo Arthur szybko się prostuje i krzywi w kierunku pojazdu.

Francis opuszcza szybę po stronie pasażera.

- Podwieźć cię?

Arthur gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpuje z ucha słuchawkę, a do Francisa dociera dobiegający z niej cichy męski śpiew.

- Co?

Francis gestem wskazuje na miejsce pasażera.

- Mogę cię podwieźć, jeśli chcesz.

Arthur patrzy na niego w sposób, który jasno obrazuje, że już wolałby stanąć twarzą w twarz z ławicą piranii.

- Nie, dziękuję – mówi szorstko i podnosi słuchawkę z powrotem do ucha.

- Czego słuchasz? – pyta nagle Francis. Oczy Arthura lekko rozszerzają się z zaskoczeniem, podczas gdy zerka na iPoda.

- Eem, teraz? Franka Sinatry.

Francis rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

- Do joggingu? Nie Freddiego Mercury'ego, żeby zwiększyć ciśnienie krwi?

- Skończyłem już biegać, a lubię posłuchać jazzu, żeby trochę się schłodzić – wyjaśnia Arthur i, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, mruży oczy i znów podnosi gardę. – A ja nie muszę się tłumaczyć przed _tobą_ swoich gustów muzycznych.

Francis unosi dłonie.

- Nie powiedziałem, że musisz. Na pewno nie chcesz podwózki?

- Na pewno. – Arthur wkłada słuchawkę do ucha i odbiega powoli. Francis śledzi go spojrzeniem dłużej, niż jest to konieczne i zastanawia się, czemu czuje się dziwnie rozczarowany.

* * *

W piątek popołudniu Arthur stoi oparty o ścianę własnego przedpokoju i patrzy, jak Matthew powoli zawiązuje sznurowadła. Francis uśmiecha się czule do swojego syna, w jego oczach pojawia się łagodność, a wargi ledwo widocznie wyginają się do góry. Arthur nagle jest świadomy nieprzyjemnego gniecenia w dołku.

- Umiem szybciej wiązać buty – przechwala się Alfred.

- Alfred – rzuca Arthur, zadowolony, że udało mu się wyrwać się z potoku myśli. Matthew za to unosi wzrok, a w jego spojrzeniu czai się irytacja.

- Ale twoje zawsze się rozwiązują.

- Chyba masz rację – śmieje się głośno Alfred. Francis potrząsa głową z rozbawieniem.

- Jeśli już skończyłeś, to na nas pora. – Wyciąga dłoń, którą Matthew grzecznie chwyta. – W weekend zajmie się tobą wujek Gilbert, pamiętasz?

Czyste przerażenie, które przecina twarz Matthewa, jest całkiem podobne do tego, co pojawia się na obliczu Arthura za każdym razem, gdy widzi Francisa. Arthur od razu rozpoznaje tak samo umęczoną duszę i pyta:

- Wujek Gilbert?

- Tak. – Francis odwraca się do niego, najwyraźniej nieświadomy sytuacji. – Na weekend wyjeżdżam w interesach, więc poprosiłem przyjaciela, Gilberta, żeby zajął się Matthewem. Możesz go kojarzyć, czasami przychodzi na mecze.

Na ten niejasny opis i przerażenie Matthewa staje mu przed oczami okropnie głośny, zwykle rozczochrany mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach, którego pasją wydaje się być krzyczenie na całe gardło podczas wspomnianych meczów. Arthurowi robi się niedobrze na samą myśl, że Matthew miałby pozostać pod jego opieką.

- Zajmę się nim. – Słowa opuszczają jego usta nim udało mu się ustalić z mózgiem, że miał się odezwać. Matthew kieruje na niego spojrzenie pełne zaskoczenia podszytego radością, a Alfred podskakuje uradowany.

- Nocowanie! – krzyczy.

Francis nie wygląda na przekonanego.

- To bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale…

- Nie przyjmiemy odmowy – mówi stanowczo Arthur. I biorąc przykład z samego Francisa, klęka obok Alfreda i kładzie dłonie na jego małych ramionach. – U Alfreda nigdy nie nocował kolega, prawda?

- Nie, nigdy, proszę, niech Matthew przyjdzie! – Francis waha się chwilę, lecz siła błagalnych spojrzeń chłopców okazuje się być przyczyną jego zguby.

- No dobrze, czemu nie? – Lekko mierzwi włosy Matthewa, a potem bez zastanowienia robi to samo Alfredowi. Arthur jest zaskoczony czułością w jego oczach. Od kiedy Francis tak traktował Alfreda? – To mogę przywieźć go jutro rano?

- T-tak, oczywiście. – Arthur odchrząkuje. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

* * *

- Proszę. – Francis podaje Arthurowi niewielką torbę z ubraniami i innymi rzeczami na weekend. – Z góry dziękuję.

- Żaden problem. – Bo to nie jest problem. Matthew zawsze zachowuje się bez zarzutu i ma dobry wpływ na Alfreda. Gdyby tylko jego ojciec nie był tak denerwujący… – Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? Alergie czy coś podobnego?

- Nie, nic takiego. Tylko odrobinę niezdrowa miłość do naleśników i syropu klonowego. – Francis przyklęka i przytula syna, co według Arthura jest zwykłym przykładem niepotrzebnego dramatyzmu. – Bądź grzeczny, dobrze?

- Dobrze – mruczy Matthew w jego ramię. – Na razie, papo.

Alfred, rzecz jasna, zaczyna się już niecierpliwić.

- Możemy już iść się pobawić?

- _Maniery_, Alfred – wzdycha Arthur. Alfred myśli przez moment.

- _Czy_ możemy już iść się pobawić?

Arthur przewraca oczami i macha na chłopców dłonią. Zostaje sam na sam z Francisem, zakłopotany, niepewny i tylko trochę rozdrażniony.

- To do zobaczenia. – Francis wygładza nieistniejące zagniecenia na marynarce. Arthur otwiera mu drzwi, a gdy Francis idzie do swojego samochodu, wypełnia go nagła chęć, by coś powiedzieć.

- Miłej podróży – mamrocze i natychmiast tego żałuje. _Cholera._ Przynajmniej Francis nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć z tej odległości…

Ale oczywiście, to _naturalne_, że Francis ma niezwykle dobry słuch. Odwraca się na piętach swoich zbyt błyszczących butów i uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

- Dziękuję, Arthurze. Nie sądziłem, że tak się o mnie troszczysz.

Arthur rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie i zamyka drzwi.

* * *

- Alfred, twój tata czasami przyprowadza do domu jakieś panie?

To pytanie tak zaskakuje Arthura, że aż zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach do pokoju Alfreda. Z ciekawością przysuwa się bliżej.

- Panie? Nie! – Alfred przerywa na chwilę. – Dlaczego? Twój papa tak robi?

- Och. Nie, to… Nieważne.

Arthur choć raz jest wdzięczny za upór Alfreda i nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy jego uszu dobiega jęk.

- Co? Nie możesz mnie po prostu zapytać o coś takiego i nie dopowiedzieć do końca! O co chodzi, Mattie? Nie dam ci spokoju, dopóki nie powiesz. Co jest, Mattie, o co ci chodziło? O co? No? O co?

_Stukot._

- Nie musiałeś rzucać tego aż tak mocno – mówi Alfred nieszczęśliwie, a z gardła Matthewa wydobywa się tylko jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk pełen irytacji.

- A ty nie musiałeś być taki wkurzający – odparowuje.

Arthur jedynie prycha.

A potem Matthew odzywa się nieśmiałym szeptem:

- Papa czasami przyprowadza do domu kobiety. Większość jest miła i się do mnie uśmiecha… ale czasami złośliwie na mnie patrzą i… i _wiem_, że jestem nudny i cichy i ludzie o mnie zapominają, ale… ale ja dalej tam _jestem_.

W ciszy, która następuje po tych słowach, Arthur niemal daje się ponieść impulsowi, by wtargnąć do pokoju i powiedzieć mu, że przecież _oczywiście_, że tam jest i _oczywiście_, że jest wyjątkowy i ze wszech miar wspaniały, ale Alfred go ubiega.

- Mattie – mówi z całą powagą, na jaką może się zdobyć – jesteś _zajefajny_.

- Eh? – Na policzkach Matthewa pojawiają się rumieńce.

- Jesteś zajefajny, jeśli ja tak mówię! A te dziwne panie, które twój tata przyprowadza do domu? Są _niezajefajne_. No to nie bądź smutny, dobra?

Milczą przez moment i Arthur myśli, że może jednak nie jest takim złym ojcem, że może przynajmniej jedną rzecz w swoim życiu zrobił dobrze.

- Ale – naciska Alfred – czemu nie porozmawiasz o tym ze swoim papą?

- Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać czymś takim.

- To twój _papa_, Mattie. Masz mu przeszkadzać. Rodzice po to są.

- Ale… – Matthew urywa, żeby pomyśleć. – Alfred, gdzie jest twoja mama?

Arthur zamiera.

- Tata mówi, że jest w lepszym miejscu – odpowiada Alfred od razu. – I że opiekuje się mną z nieba i nie powinno mi być przez to smutno.

- Tęsknisz za nią?

- No… No tak, czasami – Alfred przerywa na chwilę, podnosi samochodzik i zaczyna jeździć nim po dywanie. – Nie znałem jej, ale… Ale tata jest super, więc wszystko jest dobrze. Nam jest dobrze – stwierdza stanowczo.

W pokoju zapada cisza, a Arthur zbyt wyraźnie słyszy dźwięk swojego własnego serca szybko bijącego w piersi.

- Moja odeszła – odzywa się w końcu Matthew. – Papa o niej przy mnie nie mówi, ale czasami słyszę, jak wujek Gilbert i wujek Antonio o niej rozmawiają. Jestem w tym dobry. W słyszeniu rzeczy, których nie powinienem słuchać. To dlatego, że ludzie ciągle o mnie zapominają.

- Czemu odeszła? – pyta jak zwykle ciekawski Alfred.

- Nie wiem. Nigdy jej nie poznałem. – Matthew wydaje się być zadumany. – Ale… nie chcę, żeby papa też mnie zostawił, więc… więc _muszę_ być grzeczny.

- To głupie, Mattie – mówi po prostu Alfred. – Twój papa jest super! Nie zostawi cię. Kocha cię.

- Ale…

- Nieee! – przerywa mu Alfred. – Bez „ale"! Musisz przestać się martwić! Rany, zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał czterdzieści lat.

- Chyba masz rację – przyznaje Matthew, lecz jego głos wciąż brzmi niepewnie.

- Jasne, że mam – oświadcza Alfred. – Dobra, chcesz pograć w Mario Kart?

Arthur na palcach przechodzi obok uchylonych drzwi i schodzi ze schodów. Siada przy stole i opiera głowę na dłoniach, niespodziewanie ogarnięty dziwnym, przenikającym umysł i serce bólem.

* * *

Gdy chłopcy już wyszczotkowali zęby i umyli twarze, Arthur pomaga im przebrać się w piżamy. Ta Alfreda jest jasnoniebieska, trochę znoszona i uszyta z miękkiej bawełny, Matthewa z kolei jest wykonana z delikatnej, plisowanej satyny. Arthur śmieje się, gdy wyciąga ją z torby.

- W tym śpisz? – pyta i potrząsa głową z rozbawieniem, Matthew zaś wygląda na speszonego.

- To źle?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zapewnia go Arthur i podaje mu piżamę. – Po prostu nie jesteśmy tu przyzwyczajeni do takich ładnych rzeczy, to wszystko.

- Ja jestem ładny – protestuje Alfred.

- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewnia go Arthur. Odwraca się i widzi, że Alfred krzywo pozapinał wszystkie guziki. – Och, Al.

- Co? – pyta chłopiec, wciągając spodnie.

Arthur, zbyt przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego, szybko poprawia guziki i zagania go do łóżka. Sam przysiada na brzegu i patrzy, jak dzieci wchodzą na materac, Alfred z prawej, a Matthew z lewej strony. Widok chłopców w wielkim łóżku wydaje mu się nagle taki właściwy i przypomina sobie dawne dni, kiedy marzył, by wypełnić ściany tego dużego, pustego domu dziecięcym śmiechem.

Odpycha od siebie te myśli i przykrywa chłopców.

- Dobranoc, Al – szepce i pochyla się, żeby pocałować go w czoło.

- Dobranoc, tato – odpowiada Alfred i ledwo przytomnie wtula się w poduszkę.

I Arthur, jakby było to coś oczywistego, przechodzi na drugą stronę łóżka i odgarnia Matthewowi kosmyki z twarzy, tak, jak wiele razy przedtem robił to Francis.

Jest zaskoczony, jak krucho wygląda Matthew, i przysuwa się bliżej niego, by powiedzieć słowa, które chodziły mu po głowie przez cały wieczór.

- Jesteś wyjątkowy – mówi stanowczo – i nie jesteś niewidzialny, a jeśli ktoś będzie twierdził inaczej, to przyjdź do mnie, a ja pokażę mu, gdzie jego miejsce.

Matthew zamiera i Arthur martwi się, że jednak przesadził, lecz chłopiec podnosi się i zaplata drobne, drżące ręce na szyi Arthura, który bez wahania też go przytula.

* * *

Francis dosłownie jedną nogą wychodzi już ze sklepu z pamiątkami w Heathrow, kiedy coś przykuwa jego uwagę.

Podchodzi do półki i podnosi plastikowy londyński autobus, przesuwa palcami po oknach i oponach. Gdy myśli o gburowatym Angliku, który ma ogromne brwi i słucha jazzu po joggingu, na ustach pojawia mu się nieproszony uśmiech.

Nie wie dokładnie, jak długo tam stoi, obracając w dłoniach autobus.

Nuci coś pod nosem i zaczyna wyobrażać sobie szczegółowy scenariusz tego, jak wraca do domu i wręcza Arthurowi prezent, aby w zamian otrzymać zakłopotany grymas; wyobraża sobie, jak Matthew i Alfred biegną do niego, Matthew nieśmiało uśmiechnięty, a Alfred bezgranicznie radosny. Wyobraża sobie…

Chwila, moment.

Wraca do _domu_?

Niezdarnie odkłada zabawkę na półkę i pospiesznie wychodzi ze sklepu. Wyczerpany i tak okropnie, okropnie zdezorientowany opada ciężko na plastikowe krzesło stojące w terminalu.

Pół godziny później siedzi już na swoim miejscu w pierwszej klasie i czeka na start, bezmyślnie wyglądając na szare, zachmurzone niebo. Chodzi o to, że ta myśl sama w sobie nie jest wcale dziwaczna czy niemożliwa – nie, to, co go przeraża, to to, że była tak naturalna, pełna ciepła, cudowna i jakoś tak bardzo, bardzo prawdopodobna.

* * *

Zmęczony Francis przyjeżdża pod dom Arthura w niedzielę wieczorem. Jego ubrania są pogniecione w wyniku długiej podróży, ale wciąż udaje mu się wyglądać elegancko i wyrafinowanie, co już od progu irytuje Arthura.

- Matthew śpi – mówi, wpuszczając go do środka. – Znieść go?

- Nie, nie trzeba, sam to zrobię. – Francis wchodzi po schodach, a Arthur podąża za nim. Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach pokoju Alfreda i przygląda się, jak Francis z łatwością bierze swojego syna w ramiona. Chłopiec poruszył się, ale chyba się nie obudził.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że się nim zająłeś – szepce Francis i poprawia trzymaną torbę z rzeczami Matthewa.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiada Arthur sztywno i otwiera drzwi. Bierze głęboki wdech. – Spójrz, ja wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale usłyszałem, jak Matthew i Alfred rozmawiają i…

- I? – powtarza Francis, poprawiając Matthewa w swoich ramionach.

- Matthew wspomniał o kobietach, które przyprowadzałeś do domu – mówi Arthur pospiesznie, tak jakby szybkie wypowiadanie słów zmniejszyło poziom niezręczności tej rozmowy. – I chyba niektóre były dla niego przykre, więc… – przerywa raptownie, gdy tylko widzi, że piąstki Matthewa chwytają za materiał koszuli Francisa.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemyka nigdy niewidziany przez Arthura wyraz bólu i poczucia winy. Francis głaszcze Matthewa po plecach i łagodnie szepce coś po francusku, a Matthew odpowiada cicho i ukrywa twarz w ramieniu ojca. Arthur nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że przerywa im jakąś bardzo osobistą chwilę.

Francis podnosi wzrok i Arthur przez moment stoi oko w oko z najsmutniejszym wyrazem twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Woli nic nie mówić i w milczeniu otwiera im drzwi.

Francis jest już na podjeździe, gdy Matthew unosi dłoń i macha na pożegnanie. Arthur odwzajemnia gest, ale czuje się dziwnie samotny, kiedy samochód znika w oddali.

* * *

**Tootsie Pop** – twardy lizak wypełniony czekoladowym **Tootsie Roll**.

**Tootsie Roll** – marka cukierków do żucia.

**Heathrow** – największy port lotniczy Europy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Francis nie przyprowadza już kobiet do domu i jest lekko zaskoczony, jak łatwo przyszło mu zrezygnować z tej części swojego życia. Nie przestał flirtować – nie zmienił się _aż_ tak bardzo – lecz teraz nie wykracza to poza ukryte aluzje i długie, pożądliwe spojrzenia.

Zamiast tego spędza większość swojego czasu z Arthurem, zajęty ustalaniem harmonogramów i niemal codziennymi spotkaniami. Stara się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o drugim mężczyźnie, zaciekawiony jego życiem, ale Arthur jest potwornie małomówny.

Co za tym idzie, gdy kolejny raz zostawia u niego Matthewa, decyduje się zacisnąć zęby i wykonać pierwszy krok.

- Wiesz, studiowałem w Anglii.

Arthur zdumiewająco sceptycznie unosi brew.

- Dziwne, że ci pozwolili.

- Och, zapewniam cię, że chętnie skorzystali z okazji, by ktoś tak wspaniały jak ja miałby uczyć się w tym twoim ponurym kraju – drażni się z nim Francis.

- Nie powinieneś być gdzieś indziej? – pyta Arthur i ze znużeniem przewraca oczami, a Francis śmieje się i wychodzi.

Po pewnym czasie udaje mu się zebrać kilka faktów: dowiaduje się, że Arthur dorastał w Londynie, do szkoły dojeżdżał metrem, w wieku dwunastu lat nauczył się grać na saksofonie barytonowym, a do Stanów przeprowadził się niedługo po narodzinach Alfreda. To za mało, o wiele za mało, ale każdy okruch wiedzy zbliża go do Arthura.

Mimo tego, że tak niewiele o nim wie – a może właśnie przez to? – przyłapał się na tym, że szczerze nie pamięta już, jak zdołał (wraz z Matthewem) kiedykolwiek żyć bez niego i niezmiernie go to przeraża. Robi więc to, co wychodzi mu najlepiej, i odpycha te rozważania daleko od siebie, stara się zapomnieć.

Nie zapomina, nie do końca, i ta myśl w łagodny, a jednak natarczywy sposób raz po raz wypływa na powierzchnię jego umysłu.

Kiedy tak się dzieje, znajduje sobie inne zajęcie, które przynajmniej tymczasowo odwróci jego uwagę. Dziś rozproszenie przyszło w postaci wrzaskliwego, nieznośnego mężczyzny, którego zwykł nazywać jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Ostatnio sporo czasu spędzasz z Brewką – mówi Gilbert i wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni. – Robi ci za nową niańkę czy coś?

- Czy coś – mruczy Francis, opadając na oparcie kanapy. Zamyka oczy i pomału, głęboko wciąga powietrze, a potem pociąga łyk alkoholu.

Gilbert rzuca mu powłóczyste spojrzenie swoich czerwonych oczu i uderza swoją prawie pustą butelką piwa o blat stolika.

- No dobra, wyduś to z siebie.

- Co? – Francis powoli otwiera oczy.

- Coś ukrywasz – stwierdza Gilbert. Myśli przez chwilę i chyba jakieś zapadki w jego głowie wskakują na swoje właściwe miejsca. Podnosi butelkę i bierze kolejny łyk. – Ach, załapałem. Lubisz go?

Francis prawie upuszcza swoją butelkę na podłogę, ale jakimś cudem udaje mu się chwycić drżącymi palcami chłodne szkło. Niemalże gorączkowo potrząsa głową.

- Nie… nie, nie, nie. Nie.

- Hej, nie ma w tym nic złego – prycha Gilbert. – Nie ty jeden miewasz dziwny gust.

- Nie – nalega Francis z determinacją. – To… _Boże_, to Arthur. To po prostu ojciec kolegi Matta. Flirtuję z nim, drażnię się, ale go nie lubię. Daj spokój, znasz mnie.

- Tak, _znam_ cię – przytakuje Gilbert, przewracając oczami. – I dlatego wiem, że mam rację.

Francis zaczyna się irytować.

- Gil.

Gilbert jedynie macha ręką na zdenerwowanie przyjaciela.

- Nie rozumiem, w czym problem. Twoja kobieta odeszła już dawno i pogódź się z tym, że nie wróci, więc może ruszyłbyś się wreszcie z miejsca!

Francis krzywi się ze złością.

- Gil – powtarza.

- Gdyby Toni tu był, to powiedziałby to samo, wiesz o tym – ciągnie Gilbert beztrosko. – Hej, zadzwońmy do niego, co?

- Gil, odpuść – niemal warczy Francis, zaciskając palce na szyjcie butelki. Gilbert przesuwa oczami od jego dłoni do twarzy naznaczonej napięciem. Wzrusza ramionami, pochyla się do tyłu i kładzie bose stopy na stoliku. Prycha.

- Nieważne.

Francis przez resztę nocy jest w ponurym nastroju.

* * *

Arthur zauważa, że Francis nie flirtuje z nim już tak bardzo. Och, wciąż specjalnie posyła mu te pełne uroku uśmiechy, ale wyraźnie da się odczuć brak dotykania – nie ociera się już o Arthura ramieniem, kiedy przyjeżdża odebrać Matthewa, nie nachyla się już i nie szepcze Arthurowi do ucha na złość komentarzy tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Arthurowi właściwie trochę tego brakuje.

Czuje się, jakby wzięli rozwód, ale musieli zachować pozory dla dobra dzieci. Tyle razy powtarza sobie, że go to nie obchodzi, że te słowa nie brzmią już nawet jak słowa. Przede wszystkim jest wściekły, ogromnie wściekły przez to, że w ogóle o tym myśli.

- Tato, Jolly Ranchers! – mówi Alfred, podnosząc dużą paczkę cukierków i próbując włożyć ją do koszyka. Arthur patrzy na niego i marszczy brwi.

- Nie możesz ich wziąć. – Potrząsa głową. – Odłóż je i pomóż mi znaleźć mleko.

- Ale _taaaaato_ – jęczy Alfred i przyciska słodycze do piersi.

- Nie, Alfred – ucina niecierpliwie Arthur. – Odłóż je.

Alfred obrusza się, ale odchodzi, żeby bezceremonialnie rzucić torebkę z cukierkami na półkę. Gdy wraca do boku Arthura, mamrocze pod nosem:

- Papa Mattie'ego pozwoliłby mi je kupić.

Na te słowa Arthur staje jak wryty; nagle czuje, że zamiast krwi w żyłach płynie mu lód. Alfred boczy się, wysuwa dolną wargę i ponuro wpatruje się w podłogę.

Arthur myśli o Francisie i jego naturalnym uroku, jego miłym i wielkodusznym uśmiechu. Natychmiast się krzywi.

- Na twoje nieszczęście _nie_ jest twoim papą – rzuca – więc będziesz musiał poradzić sobie ze mną.

Pisk przesuwanego koszyka wydaje się nienaturalnie głośny przy ich milczeniu. Alfred dalej jest obrażony, a Arthur nie wie już, co sam czuje. Hałaśliwie wrzuca do koszyka karton mleka.

Zatrzymuje się na rogu alejki z lodówkami i rozkoszuje się powiewami zimnego powietrza. Przygląda się liście zakupów, usiłując rozczytać swoje bazgroły, litery jednak nie zamierzają ułożyć się w żadne wyrazy i zrezygnowany zgniata kartkę.

W jego dłoń wślizguje się mniejsza, a jej palce zaciskają mu się na kciuku. Patrzy w dół i widzi, jak Alfred się trzęsie.

- Z-Zimno mi – zająkuje się chłopiec.

Arthur zwymyśla na siebie w myślach i odciąga Alfreda od lodówek. Przyklęka i pociera jego ramiona.

- Przepraszam, Al – mówi cicho, zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Przysuwa syna bliżej i masuje mu plecy kolistymi ruchami. – Tak mi przykro. Wybacz… Przepraszam. – Jego umysł zalewa mnóstwo obrazów: Alfred wieczorem czeka na niego w świetlicy, Alfred pyta, gdzie jest mama, przerażony burzą Alfred w nocy wbiega do jego pokoju, oczy ma szeroko otwarte. – Tak bardzo cię _przepraszam_.

Alfred odsuwa się zdziwiony.

- Tato, to tylko Jolly Ranchers.

Arthur krztusi się śmiechem, ale nie puszcza Alfreda jeszcze przez chwilę.

* * *

Arthur nie wie, co skłania go do tego, by zaprosić Francisa do siebie na piwo, gdy ten przyjeżdża odebrać Matthewa.

Nie wie, co skłania Francisa do zgody.

Na początku spotkanie zapowiada się na najbardziej niezręczną sesję picia, jaką Arthur kiedykolwiek przeżył. Zamiast hałaśliwych i szalenie niewłaściwych rozmów, siedzą jedynie w milczeniu, które od czasu do czasu przerywają odgłosem przełykania alkoholu.

Cisza jest ciężka i to chyba właśnie jest przyczyną słów, które nieporadnie wydostają się z ust Arthura:

- Co stało się z matką Matthewa?

Francis, to trzeba mu przyznać, wygląda tylko na trochę zaskoczonego, a i to zaskoczenie szybko zakrywa zamyśleniem.

- Ty pierwszy – odrzeka.

Arthur najpierw chce kazać mu się odwalić, ale powstrzymuje się łykiem piwa. Alkohol chyba rozluźnia mu język i zwalnia hamulce, więc zanim się orientuje, co robi, już mówi.

- Zmarła przy narodzinach Alfreda. – Ton jego głosu jest monotonny, zupełnie jakby stwierdzał zwyczajne fakty. – Powiedzieli, że przez krwotok poporodowy. – Nie udaje mu się powstrzymać gorzkiego, wymuszonego śmiechu mężczyzny, który kochał i stracił, i spogląda na ten jak zawsze blady, sztywny i pusty palec serdeczny u lewej ręki. – Mieliśmy się pobrać.

Francis nie odpowiada i patrzy na butelkę, jakby alkohol był najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie. Arthur korzysta z tej ciszy i przypomina sobie karmienie późną nocą i swoje kilka etatów, żeby móc kupić pieluszki i leki. Przypomina sobie przypływ radości, gdy kupił bilet lotniczy do Stanów. Przypomina sobie zaczynanie od zera w zupełnie nowym świecie, z Alfredem w ramionach.

Francis nie odpowiada jeszcze przez moment, lecz przemawia, kiedy Arthur dochodzi już do wniosku, że się wycofał.

- Odeszła po narodzinach Matthewa. Nie wiem, gdzie poszła. Nie dzwoniła ani nic takiego. – Arthur wchłania gorycz dźwięczącą w jego głosie, wchłania widok tego, jak Francis podnosi butelkę i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, próbując złapać ostatnie krople piwa. Nie udaje mu się to i Arthur patrzy, jak spływają po jego gardle. – I wiesz co? – Francis śmieje się cicho, bez humoru, i spogląda na Arthura zmęczonymi, tak bardzo zmęczonymi oczami. – Poślubiłbym ją, gdyby tego chciała.

Arthur w milczeniu podaje mu kolejną butelkę.

* * *

Ich związek to spacer po linie, a prawdopodobieństwo wypadku jest wielkie. Obaj są mistrzami w chodzeniu po cienkiej, cienkiej lince; mimo niezliczonych bliższych rozmów zawsze jakoś udaje im się utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej, niebezpiecznie balansując drżącymi rękami.

Jest jedna sprawa: nieistotne jest, jak dobrzy są w utrzymywaniu równowagi, bo lina jest postrzępiona i zaczyna już pękać, i to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim spadną.

Jeszcze jedna sprawa: nikt nie rozwiesił pod nimi siatki bezpieczeństwa.

* * *

O dziwo, to Matthew przecina jedną z pierwszych nitek.

Przychodzą na mecz baseballu Małej Ligii i siadają koło siebie. Jest gorąco i duszno, a Arthur czuje, że na czole zbierają mu się krople potu. Wyciera je i kieruje wzrok na Francisa, który ani trochę nie wygląda, jakby przeszkadzał mu upał.

- Jesteś ubrany _na czarno_ – mówi Arthur osłupiały.

- Owszem, i co w związku z tym? – pyta Francis. Z wdziękiem poprawia okulary przeciwsłoneczne, żeby _ot tak_ opierały się o grzbiet jego nosa. Arthura nachodzi większe niż zwykle pragnienie, by mu przywalić.

- Jakim cudem się nie roztapiasz?

Francis ma czelność się zaśmiać i nawet wyciągnąć chusteczkę z tylnej kieszeni jeansów. Arthur przygląda się temu bardziej uważnie, niż powinien.

- To tajemnica – odpowiada zadziornie Francis, podając mu chusteczkę. Arthur marszczy brwi, ale bierze materiał i ociera twarz. Chce oddać chusteczkę Francisowi, ale ten szybko powstrzymuje go gestem.

- Zatrzymaj ją – mówi, a Arthur nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje się jak nastolatka, której chłopak właśnie pożyczył kurtkę.

_Och, na litość boską_, myśli.

Matthew i Alfred podchodzą do nich pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem meczu, a wyczekiwanie i emocje w ich oczach skutecznie odganiają poprzednie myśli Arthura.

- Zdobędę dwa home runy! – krzyczy radośnie Alfred. Arthur śmieje się cicho i odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy.

- Uważaj na siebie – przypomina.

Obok nich Francis jeszcze raz zapewnia Matthewa, że wszystko będzie dobrze, i uśmiecha się do niego tak jakoś delikatnie i uspokajająco. Arthurowi robi się cieplej na ten widok, ale przypisuje to pogodzie. Kiedy Matthew już cofa się na boisko, woła chłopca do siebie.

- Kołnierz – wyjaśnia i zręcznie poprawia materiał. Przewraca oczami. – Aż dziw bierze, że twój ojciec tego nie zauważył.

Francis otwiera usta, pewnie po to, aby powiedzieć coś w swojej obronie, lecz wszystko staje się nieważne, porusza się w zwolnionym tempie, wydaje się niemal zatrzymać, gdy trener woła Matthewa, a Matthew, nim odbiega, mruczy niewyraźnie i z roztargnieniem:

- Dziękuję, tato.

Gra rozpoczyna się wśród głośnych krzyków rodziców spowodowanych już pierwszym rzutem. Minuty, które ciągną się jak godziny, mijają, nim Arthur odwraca się do Francisa – tylko po to, by spotkać się z tą samą bladością i tym samym zagubieniem odbitymi na jego twarzy.

* * *

- Matthew, miewasz może takie chwile, że chciałbyś mieć mamę? – Francis przysiada na krawędzi łóżka i uważnie patrzy na syna.

Matthew odwzajemnia spojrzenie, badając wyraz jego twarzy. Francis wie, co robi chłopiec: stara się wyczytać, jakiej odpowiedzi należy udzielić. Francis potrząsa głową, poprawia się i opiera o wezgłowie. Matthew instynktownie obraca się na bok, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte z niepokoju w lekkim świetle lampki.

- Powiedz mi prawdę. Nie będę zły, obiecuję.

Matthew zaciska palce na kocu.

- Czasami – szepce. – Ale nam jest dobrze, papo, naprawdę. Nam dwóm.

- Oczywiście, że tak – uspokaja go Francis i dotyka jego ramienia. – Ale, po prostu… Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Te kobiety, które czasami do nas ze mną przychodziły… Nie wiedziałem, że…

- Większość była miła – mówi Matthew prędko i chwyta ojca za dłoń.

- Wszystkie powinny być miłe – stwierdza natychmiast Francis. Drugą rękę podnosi do swojej głowy i pociera skronie. – _Naprawdę_ jest nam dobrze, Matthew? Twoi koledzy w szkole… mają matki i ojców… nie przeszkadza ci to?

- Nie – odpowiada Matthew i Francis wie, że jest szczery. – Alfred nie ma mamy i jest szczęśliwy.

- Prawda? – Francis uśmiecha się czule na myśl o energicznym, gadatliwym chłopcu. Zaraz potem przypomina sobie jego wiecznie nachmurzonego ojca o okropnym temperamencie, ale jednak z ukrytą, niezaprzeczalnie łagodniejszą stroną. – A jego tata jest dla ciebie miły?

- Och, tak! – Matthew kiwa głową z nagłym entuzjazmem. – Robi przepyszną herbatę, a jego scones może nie są aż tak dobre, ale jest strasznie miły i włącza nam muzykę, kiedy przychodzę, i bardzo go lubię, papo, a ty?

_Mój syn oszalał na punkcie Arthura „Brewki" Kirklanda_, orientuje się oszołomiony Francis.

- Lubisz go, prawda? – Matthew przygryza wargę.

- Tak, jasne, że tak – zapewnia go szybko Francis. – I… zanim się położysz, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

Matthew patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Francis bez udziału woli przypomina sobie jego cichy głos, kiedy bez zastanowienia, jakby było to tak naturalne jak oddychanie, nazwał Arthura _tatą_.

W ostatniej sekundzie zmienia zdanie.

- Wybierzemy się jutro na piknik? – pyta radośnie.

Matthew uśmiecha się szeroko.

* * *

- Kurna, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Arthur mruga oczami i patrzy na zezłoszczoną twarz Lovino. _Faktycznie_, myśli, _praca_.

- Oczywiście – mówi od razu. – Ziemniaki to paskudztwo pełne węglowodanów.

- Niezła próba – prycha Lovino i mruży oczy. – Przesłałem ci artykuł na ten tydzień i nie odpisałeś. Tym razem darujesz sobie kazania o przecinkach?

- O Boże – jęczy Arthur. – Tak, no tak. Recenzja tej włoskiej restauracji, którą otworzyli na Piątej. Co z nią?

- Hańba na hańbie – warczy Lovino. – To, że podają tam pizzę, nie znaczy od razu, że to _włoska_ restauracja, kurna mać.

Jego tyrada trwa dobre siedem minut, a Arthur znów odpływa, czując ból w stawach i łupanie w czaszce. Myśli o tym, jak Matthew na boisku nazwał go tatą, o tym, jak Alfred spytał kiedy przyjdzie papa Mattie'ego, żeby przynieść croissanty, o zamyślonym i smutnym Francisie pochylonym nad butelką taniego piwa i jego uciekającej dziewczynie.

- …i znowu mnie nie słuchasz, nie? – pyta beznamiętnie Lovino i nie brzmi na ani trochę rozbawionego.

- Chyba mnie coś złapało – mruczy Arthur i mocno potrząsa głową. Lovino się krzywi.

- Praktycznie śnisz na jawie, normalnie jakbyś się zakochał.

Arthur krztusi się śliną i posyła swojemu współpracownikowi rozognione, oburzone spojrzenie.

- To… _Nie jestem…_

Ale Lovino wstaje, wyraźnie już znudzony.

- Jasne, pogadaj o tym z kimś, kogo to obchodzi. Ja idę, skoro coś cię aż tak bardzo pochłania. – Wychodzi z biura Arthura i zmierza do swojego boksu, a Arthur odprowadza go pełnym irytacji wzrokiem.

- Nie jestem zakochany – mówi do siebie, zdegustowany samą myślą.

Mniej więcej w połowie drugiej próby zredagowania artykułu Lovino, jego telefon brzęczy na stole, skutecznie odwracając jego uwagę od pracy. Czyta wiadomość:

_Odbiorę dzisiaj chłopców._

Zabawne, że esemes od Francisa tylko pogorszył jego ból głowy. Powoli wpisuje odpowiedź i ją wysyła.

_Dobra, dzięki._

Patrzy na ekran w oczekiwaniu na kolejnego esemesa. Ale to głupie, racja? Oczywiste jest, że rozmowa już się skończyła i jakiekolwiek następne wiadomości nie są konieczne.

Francis najwidoczniej sądzi tak samo, bo telefon Arthura przez resztę popołudnia jest niemal rozpraszająco milczący.

O trzeciej, dwie godziny wcześniej niż zwykle, decyduje, że na dzisiaj już skończył i lekko otumaniony jedzie do domu. W głowie mu huczy, piecze go gardło i ledwo może mówić. Przygotowuje sobie herbatę i kładzie się na kanapie, a iPoda podłącza do głośników i pozwala otulić się łagodnej muzyce.

Zasypia w przeciągu chwili.

* * *

Francis stoi przed drzwiami od pięciu minut i w tym czasie zdążył już trzy razy zadzwonić do drzwi. Odpowiedzi dalej brak. Marszczy brwi.

- Wasz samochód tu jest, więc twój tata też musi być w domu, prawda? – Patrzy na Alfreda, który zdaje się być odrobinę zdezorientowany.

- Zapasowy klucz? – proponuje chłopiec i wkłada rękę do doniczki z kwiatami. Po chwili wyciąga klucz i tryumfalnie podaje go Francisowi.

Francis wpuszcza chłopców do domu i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi. Z salonu dobiegają go odgłosy muzyki i idzie w tamtym kierunku, by wybadać, co się dzieje.

Chłopcy są tam przed nim i teraz przyciskają palce do ust, nakazując mu ciszę. Francis na ten gest unosi brwi.

- Tata chyba jest chory – szepce Alfred. Francis zerka na kanapę.

- Może pójdziecie do kuchni? Zrobię wam coś do jedzenia – mówi.

Tupot stóp jest jedyną odpowiedzią i Francis w końcu podchodzi do kanapy; jego odziane tylko w skarpetki stopy nie wywołują prawie żadnego dźwięku. Zapewnia sobie pełniejszy obraz śpiącego mężczyzny zaczerwienionego od gorączki. Prawa strona twarzy Arthura leży w kałuży jego własnej śliny.

To obrzydliwe i zupełnie nieatrakcyjne, ale Francis nie może nic poradzić na to, iż uważa, że to jedna z najbardziej uroczych rzeczy, jakie widział w życiu.

Wyciągnięcie telefonu z kieszeni i zrobienie aparatem zbliżenia na twarz Arthura wydaje się być zatem całkowicie naturalne. Z komórki dochodzi satysfakcjonujące _pstryk_ i zdjęcie się zapisuje.

Wyłącznie w celu szantażu, rzecz jasna.

* * *

Arthura budzi się ze snu zapach rosołu i odgłos śmiechu. Sądzi, że dalej śpi, ale z omdlenia wyrywa go brzdęk sztućców. Zrzuca z siebie koce.

Zamiera na moment. Koce?

I muzyka? Odwraca głowę i orientuje się, że jego iPod dalej jest podłączony do głośników i leci z nich coś powolnego i cichego.

Ostrożnie staje na nogach i pomału idzie do kuchni. Ciągle jest mu niedobrze, ale drzemka najwyraźniej dobrze mu zrobiła. Gdy mija drzwi dostrzega dwie dodatkowe pary butów i robi się dziwnie nerwowy.

Francis nalewa do miski kilka chochelek bulionu i nuci do utworu lecącego w tle, Alfred uśmiecha się szeroko, opowiadając o tym, co się dzisiaj działo. Matthew pierwszy widzi Arthura stojącego w drzwiach i macha do niego nieśmiało.

Alfred odwraca się do ojca.

- Cześć, tato! Lepiej się czujesz?

- Tak, tak – odpowiada z roztargnieniem Arthur. Widok Francisa gotującego w jego kuchni, ubranego w jego fartuch i dającego jeść ich dzieciom wywołuje dziwne, wręcz osobliwe poruszenie w jego sercu. – Co… co ty tutaj robisz?

- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zostawię Alfreda pod opieką niedysponowanego rodzica? – Francis puszcza mu perskie oko i stawia miskę na stole. – Chodź, dołącz do nas.

Trochę zmieszany siada do stołu i bierze łyżkę zupy. Jest ciepła i niewątpliwie pyszna, koi ból gardła. Podnosi wzrok i widzi wpatrującego się w niego Francisa.

- Smakuje? – pyta mężczyzna.

Arthur chce skłamać i powiedzieć, że to najgorsza rzecz, jaką miał ustach, ale nie umie się do tego zmusić. Może przez to, że tak naprawdę to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek jadł. Może przez to, że Alfred i Matthew z wyczekiwaniem patrzą na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Może jest po prostu zmęczony.

- Bardzo – mówi, a za wywołane otrzymanym w odpowiedzi uśmiechem Francisa trzepotanie w żołądku zwala winę na gorączkę.

* * *

- Powiedz „aaa".

Czysta złość w spojrzeniu Arthura jest dziwnie ujmująca.

- Mogę sam się obsłużyć, dziękuję ci bardzo – syczy ochrypłym głosem i sięga po łyżeczkę.

- Rozlejesz – ostrzega go Francis i dłoń Arthura zamiera w powietrzu. Czerwony wiśniowy syrop niebezpiecznie przylega do krawędzi metalowej łyżki. Alfred marszczy brwi.

- Tato, trzeba pić syrop, kiedy jest się chorym – poucza ojca.

- Widzisz? Nawet Alfred tak mówi. – Na twarzy Francisa pojawia się lekko złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Dodaj cukru łyżeczkę… – zaczyna pomocnie Matthew.

- Żeby smak lekarstwa znikł! – przerywa mu Alfred i absolutnie zachwycony podskakuje z radości. – Ooch, mam pomysł! Obejrzymy _Mery Poppins_! Mamy to na DVD. Chcesz ze mną obejrzeć, Mattie? Tata bardzo lubi panią, która ją gra. Myśli, że jest ładna.

Arthur z premedytacją unika wzroku Francisa.

- Nie dotykajcie niczego – upomina chłopców. – Poczekajcie na mnie, zaraz… Ahm! – Francis wykorzystuje okazje i wkłada mu łyżeczkę do ust, zadowolony z rozdrażnionego spojrzenia, które otrzymuje w zamian.

- Idź do nich i przypilnuj, żeby nie zniszczyli ci telewizora – proponuje. – Wymyję tę łyżkę.

Słyszy dźwięk oddalających się kroków i czuje ciepłą wodę spływającą po dłoniach. Osusza ręce ręcznikiem, szybko kieruje się do salonu i siada wygodnie pomiędzy Arthurem i oparciem kanapy.

- Mam widzieć, gdzie trzymasz ręce – mruczy Arthur, na co Francis chichocze.

- Będę dziś dżentelmenem, obiecuję.

Arthur prycha.

Francis skupia swoją uwagę na filmie. Nuci do muzyki, a kiedy chłopcy krzyczą na całe gardła „Superkalifradalistodekspiali tycznie!", dołącza do nich bez wahania. Arthur jedynie sapie z kpiącą irytacją, ale Francis tylko żartobliwie trąca go łokciem, za co Arthur, dosyć przewidywalnie, nagradza go grymasem.

W pewnym momencie Francis zdaje sobie sprawę z nie aż tak nieprzyjemnego ciężaru spoczywającego na swoim ramieniu. Patrzy na Arthura i w migotliwym świetle telewizora dostrzega jego twarz, zamknięte oczy i ciemne cienie rzucane na policzki przez rzęsy. Zerka na chłopców, ale obaj są pochłonięci filmem. Francis wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć „co ja mogę na to poradzić", i na powrót opiera się o poduszki.

Głowa Arthura trzy raz zsuwa się na obojczyk pod wyraźnie niewygodnym kątem, i Francis trzy razy bez chwili namysłu chwyta go delikatnie za szczękę i znów opiera jego policzek o swoje ramię.

Kiedy dwugodzinny film się kończy i zaczynają się napisy końcowe, Francis ostrożnie odsuwa się od śpiącego mężczyzny. Kładzie głowę Arthura na jednej z poduszek i wstaje. Orientuje się, że Matthew już śpi, a Alfredowi niedużo do tego stanu brakuje.

Dopilnowuje, żeby Alfred umył zęby, kładzie go do łóżka i mówi dobranoc.

- Tacie się jutro polepszy? – pyta chłopiec, z uporem zwalczając senność.

- Na pewno – uspokaja go Francis. – Ale jutro na wszelki wypadek podwiozę i odbiorę cię rano ze szkoły, dobrze?

- Dobrze. – Ledwo słyszalny szmer. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc – mówi Francis, gasi światło i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Wraca do salonu, gdzie wita go obraz Matthewa, który leży skulony na kanapie obok Arthura. Ten widok w jakiś dziwny sposób go zachwyca, i Francis prawie wyrzuca sobie, że musi pochylić się i wziąć syna na ręce.

Matthew się nie budzi, lecz Arthur porusza się sennie. Francis sięga po zużyty koc leżący na podłodze i za pomocą jednej ręki okrywa nim mężczyznę. Arthur otwiera zaczerwienione, półprzytomne oczy.

- Co się dzieje? – pyta, powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

- Jadę do domu – odpowiada łagodnie Francis. – Nie przejmuj się jutrem, podjadę i zabiorę Alfreda do szkoły.

Arthur najwyraźniej jest za bardzo zmęczony, żeby się kłócić.

- Nie zapomnij – mówi tylko, już zagrzebując się pod koc.

- Nie zapomnę, obiecuję. – Francis układa śpiącego Matthewa w ramionach i rusza w stronę drzwi.

- Obiecanki-cacanki – skarży się Arthur znużonym głosem – do jutra sto razy… ci się odmieni…

Francis rozpoznaje cytat i odpowiada:

- Po prostu udowodnię ci, że się mylisz.

Zatrzymuje się w progu, przytrzymując drzwi butem, i chwyta plecak Matthewa za szelki. Dźwięk powolnego i równomiernego oddechu Arthura żegna go, gdy zamyka drzwi.

Tej nocy leży w łóżku, a pościel z egipskiej bawełny zimną warstwą przykrywa jego nagą skórę. Zamyka oczy, ale sen nie przychodzi, uporczywie odganiany przez myśli o zarumienionych policzkach i odmienianych cacankach.


	4. Rozdział 4

Arthur zmienia tempo z szybkiego biegu do truchtu i bezmyślnie bawi się dotykowym ekranem swojego iPoda. Bierze parę głębokich wdechów, żeby uspokoić szalejące tętno i wierzchem dłoni wyciera pot z szyi. Kątek oka dostrzega zbliżający się samochód i odruchowo przesuwa się w głąb chodnika, dalej przewijając listę odtwarzania.

Ze strony samochodu dobiega niespodziewany odgłos klaksonu. Arthur niezbyt wdzięcznie podskakuje ze zdziwienia i posyła groźne spojrzenie w kierunku kierowcy, niezbyt zaskoczony jego tożsamością.

- Podwieźć cię? – pyta Francis z uśmiechem.

- Nie – ucina Arthur, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż rzeczywistej niechęci. Wkłada do uszu słuchawki i wybiera piosenkę na chybił-trafił.

- Ale dopiero co wyzdrowiałeś – naciska Francis. – I chyba zacznie padać.

Arthur spogląda na niebo. Francis może mieć rację; błękitne niebo, które przywitało go rano, zniknęło, w całości przykryte przez złowieszcze, ciemne chmury. Ale jego dom nie jest aż tak daleko.

- Nie, sam mo… – zaczyna Arthur, ale przerywa w pół słowa i ze zgrozą patrzy na iPoda.

_Pomyśl tylko, co tracisz, kiedy stale mi odmawiasz…_, śpiewa mu słodko do ucha Ella Fitzgerald.

- Arthur? Wszystko w porządku? – Francis, zaniepokojony, marszczy brwi.

_Ze mną zostałbyś bożyszczem Francji…_

Arthur nie odrywa wzroku od urządzenia, przekonany, że to ucichnie, jeśli będzie na nie patrzył wystarczająco długo.

Nie ucicha.

_A tak stoisz tu i potrząsasz głupiutką głową dramatycznie, kiedy ja czekam tu tak ekstatycznie…_

Arthur nie jest nawet do końca świadomy tego, że Francis zjeżdża z drogi, odpina pasy i pochyla się nad siedzeniem pasażera.

- Arthurze?

Arthur w końcu gwałtownym ruchem wyciąga z uszu słuchawki, a głosy Elli i Louisa znikają. Drugą ręką wciąż mocno ściska iPoda.

- Nic mi nie jest – mówi, ale nawet dla niego brzmi to żałośnie, więc powtarza te słowa raz jeszcze. – Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu… – śmieje się słabo. – Trafiłem na starą piosenkę, za którą nie przepadam. Zaskoczyła mnie.

Francis nie wygląda na przekonanego i Arthur nawet go za to nie wini. Mężczyzna zaczyna mówić, chyba nalega, żeby zabrać go do domu, że naprawdę nie chce, żeby Arthur znowu się rozchorował, i przecież co z Alfredem, ale Arthur nie słucha go ani trochę.

Zamiast tego jest zafascynowany krzywą jego szczęki, tak ostrej i mocnej w porównaniu do delikatnych, falujących włosów. Jest zauroczony linią dłoni Francisa, tym, jak jego smukłe palce chwytają elegancką, skórzaną kierownicę.

_Nie_ zastanawia się, jakie to byłoby uczucie mieć tę szczękę przyciśniętą tak mocno do swojej własnej, że porastający ją zarost by palił, _nie_ zastanawia, jakie to byłoby uczucie spleść z nim swoje palce, _nie_ zastanawia, czy idealnie by do siebie pasowały.

Gdzieś w środku tego _nie_zastanawiania się Arthur uświadamia sobie, że jest całkowicie i kompletnie porąbany.

- …więc pozwolisz mi się wreszcie podwieźć?

Arthur kręci głową i rzuca cicho, że musi iść kupić sok pomarańczowy czy też coś równie niedorzecznego, odwraca się i odchodzi. Nie ogląda się za siebie, a zatem nie widzi zdezorientowania i urazy na twarzy Francisa, po prostu idzie i idzie i idzie, i stara się pozbyć tego ciepła z okolic serca, twarzy, _wszystkiego_, i nie udaje mu się to ani, ani trochę.

* * *

- Papo Mattiego – pyta z zamyśleniem Alfred – mogę ci coś dać?

Francis unosi wzrok znad książki i zauważa zadumanie na twarzy chłopca.

- Oczywiście – odpowiada i odkłada książkę. – Ale nie sądzisz, że powinieneś dać to swojemu tacie?

- Hm, zazwyczaj tak robię, i później pewnie też mu coś dam, ale… – Alfred siada na dywanie i powoli otwiera plecak. – Nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że może by ci się spodobało. _Naprawdę_ się starałem!

W jego spojrzeniu jest tyle radości, że Francis nie ma serca mu odmówić.

- No dobrze – zgadza się. – To co to jest?

Alfred uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Z niezwykłą dla siebie dokładnością wyciąga z plecaka czerwoną, złożoną na pół kartkę. Francis przysuwa się bliżej, ale chłopiec szybko chowa ją za plecami.

- Jeszcze nie! – fuka. – Muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest dobrze.

Francis tłumi cisnący się mu na usta uśmiech i pokornie kiwa głową.

- Masz rację, przepraszam.

Alfred mocno marszczy brwi i dokładnie analizuje trzymaną kartkę. Tym razem Francis nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać i uśmiecha się czule, bo chłopiec w tym momencie tak bardzo przypomina swojego ojca…

- Dobra. – Alfred zdecydowanie kiwa głową. – Zamknij oczy.

Francis posłusznie robi to, co mu kazano. Trzy, dwa, _jeden_… I na jego kolanach pojawia się ledwo wyczuwalny ciężar papieru.

- Mogę już otworzyć oczy? – pyta, a kąciki jego ust wyginają się do góry.

- Tak – odpowiada niecierpliwie Alfred. – Otwórz je, otwórz!

Francis otwiera oczy.

_Och._

Laurka jest prosta; zwykła czerwona kartka złożona równo na pół – widoczne są poprzednie próby, kilka poprzednich zagięć, ale Francisa to nie obchodzi i uśmiecha się łagodnie do fioletowych kwiatów narysowaną chwiejną linią kredki.

Otwiera laurkę i czuje się, jakby ktoś ścisnął mu płuca.

_Szczęśliwego Dnia Matki._

Słowa są dumnie wypisane na górze wewnętrznej strony jaskrawą kredką. Na dole kartki można za to przeczytać:

_(Jezde - skreślone)__ Jesteś (__sópe - skreślone) __super._

_Kocham cię, Alfred._

- Podoba ci się? – pyta chłopiec niespokojnie. – Pani zawsze każe nam je robić, chociaż nie mam mamy. I ciągle robię błędy, widzisz?

- To… Alfred – Francis wreszcie odnalazł głos. – Mój drogi, nie jestem… nie jestem twoją matką…

- Wiem – mówi Alfred pogodnie. – Ale pomyślałem, że i tak ci to dam. Ładnie pachniesz, tak jak dużo mam. I czasami odbierasz nas ze szkoły. Och, i dobrze gotujesz.

Francis patrzy na laurkę z niespodziewanym żalem.

- Nie… nie mogę być twoją mamą, Alfred. Musisz to zrozumieć.

Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami.

- Byłbyś lepszy od każdej innej mamy.

Francis nagle słyszy wszystkie odgłosy, które dźwięczą w pokoju – szum lodówki, gołębie fruwające za oknem, swój własny urywany, płytki oddech. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, żeby wyrazić swoją wdzięczność, wyrazić tę nieopisaną miłość, którą czuje do chłopca niebędącego nawet jego synem, ale Matthew wybawia go od tego kłopotu.

- O! – mówi, wchodząc do pokoju z podobną kartką w dłoni, chociaż ta jego jest różowa, a nie czerwona. Marszczy brwi. – To może ja dam swoją tacie Alfreda?

- Ooch, żeby zrobić taką jakby wymianę? – Alfred uśmiecha się szeroko i podchodzi do Matthewa. – Jasne, tata się ucieszy.

Francis nie może znaleźć słów i jedynie siedzi bezwładnie w fotelu, podczas gdy chłopcy rozmawiają o wszystkim i o niczym. A kiedy piętnaście minut później dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi, Francis otwiera ja i przesuwa się na bok, by wpuścić do środka Arthura z jego wiecznym grymasem na twarzy, ale milczy przez cały czas.

Arthur ostrożnie go obserwuje.

- Coś z tobą nie tak? – pyta.

Francis raz, ledwo zauważalnie kręci głową, i Matthew powoli podchodzi do Arthura. Francis uważnie się temu przygląda: Arthur natychmiast kuca, by zrównać się z Matthewem, a chłopiec nieśmiało podaje mu laurkę.

- Proszę, dla ciebie – mówi, i mimo że jego głos wciąż jest cichy, dalej tak samo nieśmiały, jest tam coś jeszcze, ta siła i pewność, której Francis nie słyszał od Matthewa w słowach wypowiadanych do kogoś innego oprócz siebie.

Francis słyszy, jak Arthur głośno wciąga powietrze, gdy otwiera kartkę. Sam też spogląda na laurkę i widzi podobne jak wcześniej życzenia na dzień matki, wypisane nieco schludniejszym pismem Matthewa, oraz dwa brzemienne w skutki słowa: _Kocham cię._

Arthur podnosi oczy i ich spojrzenia się spotykają.

_Co teraz?_, zdaje się pytać.

Francis nie zna odpowiedzi.

* * *

Arthur przekopuje się przez swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu czystej pary skarpet, kiedy to mały kawałek materiału leżący na podłodze przykuwa jego uwagę.

Schyla się i podnosi znalezisko, pocierając tkaninę między palcami. Jasnoróżowa bawełna jest miękka w dotyku, ale przywołuje wspomnienia o swoim właścicielu, przez które Arthur czuje bolesne, nierówne i ostre krawędzie kamieni niespodziewanie wypełniających mu żołądek. Odwraca się gwałtownie i boso idzie do kuchni.

Bez żadnego logicznego powodu podchodzi do zlewu i tam szoruje chusteczkę pod zimną wodą. Wie, że powinien wrzucić ją do pralki, ale zamiast tego celowo używa płynu do naczyń. Materiału nie widać pod warstwą bąbelków i piany.

Wypłukuje tkaninę i pamięta, jak gorąco było tego dnia, kiedy siedział w ciasnych trybunach obok _niego_. Wyciska tyle wody, ile tylko mu się udaje, i podnosi chustkę na wysokość oczu, aby upewnić się, że nie ma na niej plam.

Nie znajduje żadnych i kładzie materiał na obu dłoniach, żeby ani jedna przypadkowa kropla nie spadła na podłogę. Przechodzi obok lodówki ozdobionej wieloma rysunkami Alfreda – ogrom superbohaterów, kowbojów i kosmitów. Najnowszy dodatek, różowa laurka z wypisanymi kredką słowami _Szczęśliwego Dnia Matki_, została starannie umieszczona dokładnie na środku.

Arthur wiesza chusteczkę na suszarce w łazience. Rano odda ją Francisowi.

* * *

- Na co tak patrzysz?

Tętno Francisa przez moment brzmiało mu w uszach niczym łomot wojskowych bębnów.

- Tylko przeglądam stare wiadomości – odpowiada gładko. Antonio nie wygląda na przekonanego, a Gilbert prycha głośno.

- Daj spokój, nie bądź nieśmiały. – Rzuca Francisowi chytre spojrzenie, podnosi się z kanapy i podchodzi do przyjaciela, wyciągając rękę do przodu. – Pokaż.

- To naprawdę nic takiego – protestuje Francis.

Gilbert wygląda, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale nagle milknie i wzrusza ramionami.

- Ech. Nie aż tak trudno w to uwierzyć, ostatnio nie wspominasz nic o nowych podbojach.

- Sądzę, że to wspaniałe – mówi Antonio, dla podkreślenia kiwając głową. – Ten twój celibat pokazuje, że naprawdę na poważnie bierzesz ojcostwo.

- Dokładnie – przyznaje Gilbert, pochylając głowę. – Dobra, nieważne. Wracając do mnie, kojarzycie tę laskę z patelnią…

Francis wyraźnie się odpręża i rozluźnia uścisk na telefonie.

W jednej chwili stają się trzy rzeczy: pierwsza, Gilbert z oszałamiającą prędkością doskakuje do Francisa i przyszpila go do kanapy; druga, telefon wysuwa się Francisowi z palców i upada na podłogę; trzecia, Antonio podnosi go z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Dranie – warczy Francis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- O tym wiedziałeś już wcześniej – rzuca kpiąco Gilbert. – Dobra, Toni, co tam masz?

- Hmm – mruczy Antonio wymijająco. – Och. _Och._

Ta pojedyncza sylaba jest tak osądzająca, że Francis nie może się powstrzymać i głową uderza Gilberta w podbródek. Antonio pokazuje im ekran komórki, a Francis puszcza w myślach całkiem wyszukaną, francusko-angielską wiązankę. Dlaczego, _dlaczego_ nie cofnął się do głównego ekranu?

Gilbert spogląda na telefon, a potem odwraca się do Francisa z mieszaniną litości i niedowierzania.

- _Stary_ – mówi, potrząsając głową.

Francis bezradnie patrzy na niewyraźną fotografię widniejącą na ekranie; to zdjęcie Arthura, które zrobił miesiące temu, gdy drugi mężczyzna leżał nieprzytomny na kanapie z policzkami zaróżowionymi od gorączki.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego – broni się. – Mam tam też _nasze_ zdjęcia.

- I teraz ci wyjaśnię, czemu ten argument jest do dupy. – Gilbert rozplątuje ich kończyny i staje na nogach, ręce krzyżuje na piersi. – Po pierwsze, zdjęcia z nami to głupie, zawstydzające upamiętnienia męskich wyjść, które mogą zostać użyte w celach szantażu przy różnych okazjach. Po drugie, to zdjęcie jest intymne. _Intymne_, a nasze fotki mają w sobie wszystko oprócz tego. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale on nie jest pijany i ty też nie, więc mogę tylko dojść do wniosku, że chciałeś mieć to zdjęcie dla swojej własnej cholernej, osobistej kolekcji. I po trzecie – kontynuuje, kiedy Francis już otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć – gapiłeś się na ten obrazek takimi oczami, że naprawdę zaczynałem myśleć, że zaraz będziesz emanować serduszkami i iskierkami. Jeśli patrzysz tak na zdjęcia mnie i Toniego, to musimy poważnie porozmawiać – kończy, zadowolony z siebie. – Sprawnikowałem cię.

- Wiesz, że nie masz prawa używać tego cytatu dopóki nie przekroczysz progu baru – mówi Francis, a Gilbert lekceważąco macha dłonią.

Antonio z zamyśleniem pociera brodę.

- Skądś go kojarzę – stwierdza. Francis wzdycha.

- Pewnie ci się wydaje. Niby skąd miałbyś go znać? – W końcu to Gilbert jest (był) główną opiekunką Matthewa; Antonio jest zazwyczaj za bardzo zajęty pracą, żeby chociaż wpaść na chwilę.

- Nie, naprawdę gdzieś go już spotkałem – nalega Antonio, ale Gilbert mu przerywa.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. – Gilbert macha palcem przed twarzą Francisa. – Zakochałeś się w Brewce? Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? Myślałem, że jesteśmy _przyjaciółmi_, do cholery.

- Nie zakochałem się – zaprzecza Francis od razu. – Tylko… Lubię… Lubię na niego _patrzeć_. Czy to przestępstwo?

- Nie, patrzenie nie – przytakuje Gilbert. – Ale to, jak ty na niego patrzyłeś… yhm, tak. A on przypadkiem też nie ma dziecka? Nie… – nie kończy zdania, przerażony. – Czy wy dwaj bawicie sie w _dom_?

Francis nie ma na to gotowej odpowiedzi. Czyżby naprawdę właśnie to robili? Nie sądził, że sprawy zajdą tak daleko; zawsze zakładał, że ich układ był tymczasowy. Wtedy ta historia miałaby tylko jedno możliwe zakończenie: Alfred i Matthew poszliby każdy w swoją stronę i wszystko wróciłoby do normy, a Francis i Arthur zostaliby zwykłymi znajomymi, których synowie po prostu chodzą do jednej klasy.

Serce ściska mu się na samą myśl.

No i poza tym, nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli Francis faktycznie _czuł_ w stosunku do niego jakiś dziwny rodzaj troski i szacunku, nie znaczyło to, że Arthur czuje to samo. Francis nie wie nawet, czy lubi mężczyzn.

- Ach! – Antonio uśmiecha się radośnie, wymachując komórką Francisa. – Pamiętam już! Arthur Kirkland! Tak się nazywa, prawda?

- Tak – mówi Francis i z zaciekawieniem spogląda na przyjaciela. – Skąd wiesz?

- Był kapitanem drużyny wioślarskiej, która wygrała z nami na tamtym meczu – zaczyna Antonio, ale milknie, kiedy Francis i Gilbert patrzą na niego z identycznym niezrozumieniem w oczach. – Pamiętacie? – Antonio przypatruje im się błagalnie. – Na ostatnim roku studiów. Byłem kapitanem drużyny wioślarskiej, tak? Powiedzieliście, że się spóźniliście, ale załapaliście się jeszcze na mecz. – Jego uśmiech robi się twardy jak stal. – Bo widzieliście mój wielki mecz, racja?

Francis i Gilbert rzucają sobie szybkie spojrzenia.

- Jasne! – mówią jednocześnie, kłamiąc przez zęby. Pamiętają, co ich „rozproszyło": pewne ziele, dostarczone przez studenta z wymiany zagranicznej z Holandią, przez które byli zdecydowanie niedysponowani przez lepszą część wieczoru.

- To była mężna walka, mój przyjacielu – pociesza Francis Antonia. – Pamiętam, że byłeś okropnie wkurzony przez cały weekend. – Zamyśla się na chwilę. – Nie wdałeś się wtedy na imprezie w bójkę? Kiedy ja byłem… z kimś innym?

Gilbert prycha, gdy słyszy eufemizm, ale Antonio tylko uśmiecha się serdecznie i szeroko.

- Och, tak – zaczyna wyjaśniać. – Widzicie, mam w Portugalii rodzinę, między innymi kuzy…

Gilbert zdumiony szeroko otwiera oczy i przerywa przyjacielowi w pół zdania.

- Moment. Poczekaj jedną cholerną sekundę. Czyli… masz na myśli, że to był _on_?

Antonio kiwa głową.

- Ten sam. – Podnosi telefon Francisa na wysokość oczu i marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu. – Powinienem przypomnieć sobie już wtedy, kiedy ciągle nazywałeś go Brewką.

Francis nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co tak pochłonęło jego przyjaciół.

- O czym wy mówicie?

Gilbert odwraca się do niego, a na twarzy ma wyraz czystego rozbawienia.

- To… to był _ten_ facet! Ten, który przespał się z kuzynem Toniego, wiesz, z tym, który przyjechał z Portugalii! Toni przyłapał ich w swoim łóżku! – Odrzuca głowę do tyłu, przepełniony czystą wesołością. – O Boże, jak mogłem zapomnieć o tych brwiach?

- Byłeś dosyć pijany – mówi Antonio. – I nie tylko.

Ale Francis już siedzi sztywno na swoim miejscu – potrafi sobie przypomnieć tylko jednego kuzyna z Portugalii. I, jak nie trudno się domyślić, owy kuzyn nie ma biustu.

- Och – wydusza z siebie.

* * *

Tej nocy ma odbyć się szkolne przedstawienie – niemądra, lecz urocza historyjka z uproszczoną wersją rewolucji amerykańskiej w tle. Mimo że główne role zostały przydzielone starszym dzieciom kończącym już podstawówkę, zarówno Alfred, jak i Matthew otrzymali niewielkie role. Alfred otrzymał zadanie zagrania jednego z niezadowolonych kolonistów, którzy w bostońskim porcie wyrzucili do wody skrzynie z herbatą, i Arthur nie sądzi, żeby kiedykolwiek krzyczał tak głośno, jak wtedy, gdy Alfred wyrzucił do zlewu jego Earl Greya, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło „Żadnych podatków bez reprezentantów!".

Po swojej prawej stronie zostawił wolne miejsce, ot tak, dla nikogo w szczególności. Przegląda program wieczoru, kiedy rodzice i rodzeństwa powoli zalewają widownię, i znajduje nazwisko Alfreda w kolumnie rewolucjonistów, Matthewa zaś wśród brytyjskich żołnierzy.

- Czy to miejsce jest wolne? – Arthur podnosi wzrok na uśmiechniętą twarz i zwalcza pragnienie, by w nią uderzyć.

- A zrobiłoby ci to jakąś różnicę? – odpowiada i Francis siada obok niego, tak, że ich uda się dotykają. Arthur taksuje spojrzeniem jego starannie wyprasowane spodnie, zastanawiając się, co kryje się pod warstwą nieskalanej niczym odzieży.

- Matthew umierał z nerwów – wyznaje Francis. – Chodził tam i z powrotem, aby mieć pewność, że dobrze trzyma postawę. Boi się, że się potknie.

Arthur nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Na pewno doskonale sobie poradzi.

- Jasne. Szkoda tylko, że musi nosić ten ohydny czerwony mundur – drażni się Francis, na co Arthur rzuca mu pochmurne spojrzenie. – A Alfred? Pewnie podekscytowany, jak zawsze?

- Oczywiście, że tak. – Arthur czule przewraca oczami. – Ledwo udało mu się zasnąć…

- Francis?

Arthur odwraca się, a pole jego widzenia zostaje wypełnione biustem. Zazwyczaj doceniłby taki widok, niemniej teraz jest tylko zdenerwowany. Francis uśmiecha się czarująco, uwodzicielko i z wyrafinowaniem, i pochyla się, by złożyć pocałunek na policzku kobiety.

Arthur… Arthur _nie _zaczyna się dąsać. Zmusza się do grzecznego uśmiechu, znosi uprzejmości konieczne przy przedstawianiu się, i kompletnie ignoruje niedwuznaczne spojrzenia Francisa, jego spiczaste kolana i jeszcze bardziej ostre łokcie. Ledwo słyszy zdania wypowiedziane cichym, kobiecym głosem – _Nie oddzwoniłeś_ i _Tęskniłam za tobą_ – ale _słyszy_ je, i robi mu się bardzo, bardzo niedobrze.

Wytrwale patrzy na scenę i czuje ulgę, kiedy kurtyna wreszcie się unosi. Skupia się na radosnych piosenkach oraz dziecięcych układach tanecznych aż do nadejścia wielkiej sceny Alfreda.

Nie zostaje rozczarowany.

- RRAAAR! – ryczy Alfred i wygląda trochę jak miniaturowa Godzilla. Podnosi duże kartonowe pudło, które zostało pomalowane tak, by wyglądać jak skrzynia, po czym rzuca je na ziemię i depcze. Pozostali uczniowie wypadają w porównaniu z nim bardzo nijako; nawet czwartoklasiści, którzy mają do powiedzenia jakiś tekst, są tylko cieniami w obliczu występu Alfreda. Arthur trzęsie się od z trudem tłumionego śmiechu, kiedy przygląda się, jak jego syn rzuca pudełkami w różne strony.

- Raczej dobrze go wychowałeś – szepce Francis, a Arthur zapomina o swojej złości.

- Dokładnie – przytakuje. – Ale całego tego dramatyzmu nauczył się raczej od _ciebie_…

Francis jest bliżej niż myślał i dochodzi do niego zapach jego wody kolońskiej i mięta jego oddechu. Odchrząkuje niezręcznie i, niesamowicie speszony, znów skupia uwagę na scenie, gdzie Alfred właśnie ma swoje wielkie wyjście.

Matthew pokazuje się dopiero pod sam koniec przedstawienia. Idzie wyprostowany, imponujący w swoim czerwonym mundurze, a w rękach mocno ściska karabin. Potyka się i Arthur słyszy, jak Francis głośno wciąga powietrze i widzi, jak zaciska palce na spodniach, lecz chłopiec prostuje się i przybiera uroczysty wyraz twarzy, kiedy Brytyjczycy kapitulują pod Yorktown. Tym razem Arthur i Francis jednocześnie wzdychają z ulgą.

- Chodźmy za kulisy – mówi Francis po tym, jak przedstawienie się skończyło. Staje na nogach, a Arthur zerka w stronę tamtej kobiety, jednak spojrzenie Francisa ani na moment nie odrywa się od jego własnego. – Chodźmy – powtarza mężczyzna.

- Zaraz tam przyjdę – odpowiada Arthur cicho, a Francis odwraca od niego wzrok – Arthur już tęskni za jego spojrzeniem – i odchodzi z dłońmi w kieszeniach. Arthur wstaje i rozciąga mięśnie nóg, sprawdza, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie zgubił, i rusza w stronę sceny.

- Szkoda, że jego syn tak się od niego różni – mówi do kogoś kobieta, która flirtowała z Francisem. – On… Boże, w łóżku był niesamowity, po prostu wspaniały. Ale jego syn nie ma ani trochę tej iskry… siedzi cicho i tylko patrzy się przez cały czas. Ledwo się odzywa. Widziałaś go dzisiaj na przedstawieniu? Prawie się przewrócił. – Protekcjonalnie kręci głową, a Arthur… Arthur wciąż pamięta cichy, smutny głos Matthewa, wyznający Alfredowi z zaufaniem, że nigdy nie był wystarczająco dobry, że zawsze był za nudny, za bardzo nieciekawy.

Arthur celowo wpada na nią w zatłoczonej sali – zderzają się ramionami i nogami – i rozkoszuje się rozdrażnionym wyrazem jej twarzy.

- Uważaj, jak chodzisz – rzuca kobieta w jego kierunku.

- Jakże mi przykro – odpowiada Arthur słodko i idzie za kulisy. Jest tam tyle dzieci, że jedynie głośne gadanie Alfreda wiedzie go we właściwą stronę.

- Tato! – piszczy chłopiec i Arthur przyklęka, by poczochrać go po włosach i poprawić mu kołnierzyk. – Widziałeś mnie? Byłem świetny, prawda?

- Och, oczywiście – mówi Arthur sucho. – To była najstraszniejsza rewolucja w historii. – Wstaje, a Alfred natychmiast chwyta go za rękę.

- Chcesz pójść do Mattiego? – pyta Alfred i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, prowadzi ojca do nieco mniej zatłoczonego miejsca w kącie pokoju. – Strasznie się przejmuje tym, że prawie się przewrócił.

- Nie powinien – odpowiada Arthur automatycznie.

- No, też mu tak powiedziałem – zgadza się Alfred, zatrzymując się przez Francisem i Matthewem. – Widzisz, tata też mówi, że byłeś super.

Matthew kieruje na Arthura pełne zmartwienia oczy, za to Francis wzdycha z irytacją. Arthur klęka i przemawia do chłopca surowym głosem:

- Byłeś absolutnie fantastyczny, a jeśli ktokolwiek twierdzi inaczej, to nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi.

Na twarzy Matthewa powoli pojawia się uśmiech.

- Dzięki – mamrocze chłopiec.

Francis załamuje ręce.

- Próbowałem ci to powiedzieć od dobrych pięciu minut.

Arthur wstaje i posyła mu spojrzenie wypełnione najczystszą i nieskalaną pogardą. Podchodzi do niego i syczy mu do ucha, tak cicho, żeby chłopcy go nie usłyszeli, ale wystarczająco głośno, aby każde słowo było doskonale słyszalne dla Francisa:

- Przynajmniej ma dość rozsądku, żeby nie słuchać _ciebie_. Jesteś… jesteś kretynem, najpierw robisz, później myślisz. Zwyczajnie… _Cholera jasna_, chociaż postaraj się zachowywać, jakbyś miał jakąkolwiek działającą szarą komórkę. Na litość boską, nie jesteś już kawalerem. Masz _syna_.

Tym razem nie jest to przekomarzanie charakterystyczne dla ich codziennych rozmów. Z każdej sylaby sączy się jad. Na twarzy Francis pojawia się wyraz zranienia i zagubienia, ale Arthur nie potrafi zmusić się do przeprosin, nie, kiedy w uszach wciąż dzwonią mu słowa tamtej kobiety, nie z wciąż tak żywym wspomnieniem przygnębionej, nieszczęśliwej twarzy Matthewa.

Idą na parking osobno, nawet bez pożegnania, a kiedy Arthur już prowadzi samochód, nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że właśnie zrobili dwa gigantyczne kroki w tył.

Czuje z tego powodu dziwny smutek.

* * *

_Think of what you're doing by constantly refusing to dance with me… You'd be the idol of France with me_… _And yet you stand there and shake your foolish head dramatically while I wait so ecstatically…_ – piosenka pod tytułem _I won't dance_.

„Żadnych podatków bez reprezentantów" – „No taxation without representation", slogan popularny wśród niezadowolonych kolonistów.

* * *

_Notka: Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale podczas przerwy świątecznej kompletnie zapomniałam o tym rozdziale, a od środy miałam nastrój wybitnie nastawiony na bycie odbiorcą, a nie na publikowanie czegoś, więc stąd ta przerwa ._. Następny rozdział pojawi się (jeśli znowu nie zapomnę, że przydałoby się go sprawdzić), planowo, czyli w środę szesnastego stycznia._

_I nie chciałby ktoś zostać betą...?_


	5. Rozdział 5

Arthur wpuszcza Francisa do domu i patrzy na niego, jakby go jakoś oceniał.

- Mam ci coś do oddania – stwierdza lakonicznie, bez żadnego dalszego wyjaśnienia odwraca się i idzie na piętro. Francis mruga oczami do jego pleców, zbyt zdezorientowany, by udzielić odpowiedzi.

Matthew wystawia głowę z kuchni i akurat gryzie coś nadpalonego. Francis się krzywi. Czym Arthur _karmi_ te dzieci?

- Idziemy już, papo?

- Za chwilę – odpowiada Francis, nie odrywając spojrzenia od… to ma być scone? – Nie przejmuj się i dokończ… cokolwiek to jest.

Matthew kiwa głową i cofa się z powrotem do kuchni. Francis z namysłem spogląda na znajdujące się przed nim schody, po czym wzrusza ramionami i wchodzi na pierwszy stopień. Wyobraża sobie, że jest księciem, a każdy kolejny krok przybliża go do księżniczki. _Chociaż_, myśli, _Arthur byłby okropną księżniczką. Zrzędliwą, marudną, no i zupełnie nieatrakcyjną. Pewnie zabiłby smoka, zanim książę zdążyłby przybyć na ratunek. Albo moment, pewnie_ zaprzyjaźniłby _się z tym stworem_. Francis śmieje się z własnych myśli i wchodzi do pokoju Arthura.

Pachnie tam… dusznością. Arthur jeszcze go nie zauważył, więc Francis korzysta z okazji, by się rozejrzeć. Łóżko jest niepościelone, granatowa pościel leży bezładnie w nogach mebla. Wciąż zaciągnięte rolety pogrążają pokój w chłodnej ciemności.

Przechodzi cicho przez pokój i zagląda Arthurowi przez ramię do szafy. Najpierw zauważa dwie tweedowe marynarki wiszące na środku, potem dziergane kamizelkowe swetry, które wydają się kłębić wokół marynarek niczym planety wokół gwiazdy. Później jego spojrzenie pada na stos bielizny – jak się okazuje, bokserek.

- A zatem nosisz bokserki – rozmyśla na głos, zgłębiając asortyment pasków, kratek i jednolitych barw. – Jakie to nudne i takie porządne. Żadnych dziwnych nadruków czy kolorów. I jak mam sobie teraz z ciebie żartować?

Arthur, cały czerwony, odwraca się gwałtownie. Francis uśmiecha się do niego zuchwale.

- Kuźwa, co ty…

Francis ignoruje jego wzburzone jąkanie i zamiast tego dalej bada zawartość szafy. Koszule wiszą na wieszakach obok starannie wyprasowanych spodni i blezerów, natomiast zwykłe koszulki leżą złożone obok skarpetek. Wyobraża sobie, jak Arthur idzie do sklepu, z różnych powodów wybiera taką, a nie inną koszulę, przymierza ją, marszczy brwi do swojego odbicia w dużym lustrze.

Zostaje uderzony nagłą myślą, nieoczekiwanym pragnieniem, aby być tu dla każdej kupowanej koszuli – chce tu być, by krytykować jego wybory i _na pewno chcesz kupić _to_, drogi Arthurze, czy naprawdę nie możemy udawać, że masz choć trochę wyczucia stylu_ i chce… chce _jeszcze tak wiele_…

- Proszę – mówi Arthur nagle i prawie wpycha mu w ręce kawałek materiału. Francis chwyta go instynktownie. To jego chusteczka, złożona w jasnoróżowy kwadrat. Rozwija ją; z tkaniny unosi się słaby zapach mydła.

- Och. – Wodzi wzrokiem od chusteczki do Arthura i z powrotem. – Nie musiałeś jej oddawać.

Arthur patrzy na niego dziwnie.

- A co miałbym z nią zrobić?

- Zatrzymaj ją – nalega Francis. – Nie jest mi potrzebna.

Kładzie chustkę na stosie t-shirtów. W ten sposób czuje się, jakby zostawiał tu cząstkę siebie, coś jak zapasową koszulę albo dodatkową szczoteczkę do zębów w łazience.

Arthur wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem.

- W takim razie dobrze. – Odwraca się do szafy, a Francis przypatruje się uważnie jego głowie, włosom, które w nieładzie opadają mu na kark. Powraca mu na myśl wspomnienie wieczoru przedstawienia chłopców, niosąc ze sobą wściekłość Arthura i jego raniące słowa.

- Nie przyprowadzam już nikogo do domu – mówi delikatnym i szczerym tonem, co zaskakuje nawet jego samego. – Ani kobiet, ani mężczyzn. – Patrzy Arthurowi w oczy i śmieje się do siebie. – Ja tylko… nie wiem, pomyślałem, że powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Wargi Arthura wyginają się w zabawny pół-uśmiech, jakby nie do końca wiedziały, co mają robić.

- Wiem. Naprawdę. To… – milknie na chwilę. – Można o tobie powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie jesteś złym ojcem.

I nagle… chwila naładowana czymś niewytłumaczalnym i nie do opisania. Teraz byłoby łatwo, tak niedorzecznie prosto rozpocząć _coś_, coś pięknego i niespodziewanego i dziwnego i niebezpiecznego, ale… ale…

Arthur odsuwa się za szybko, przechodzi obok Francisa i na parę sekund przystaje w drzwiach.

- Powinieneś już iść, chyba że chcesz przytrzymać Matthewa do późna.

I moment minął.

- Racja – mówi Francis, szybko wychodząc z pokoju.

* * *

W pewne wtorkowe popołudnie przed odebraniem Matthewa od Arthura, Francis decyduje się nie wysłać mu wiadomości, ale zadzwonić do niego. Głos Arthura jest przyciszony i metaliczny. Nie podoba się Francisowi, który zdecydowanie wolałby usłyszeć go na żywo.

- Ach… Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że trochę się spóźnię. – Otwiera samochód i siada za kierownicą. – Ale za niedługo powinienem być.

- Kup mleko – mówi Arthur z roztargnieniem, na co Francis przez moment tylko mruga oczami.

- Mleko – powtarza niepewnie.

- Czekoladowe – dodaje Arthur, jakby miało to magicznie wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Jasne – odpowiada Francis i przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce. – No to do zobaczenia za pół godziny.

- Nie zapomnij.

- Spokojnie, nie zapomnę. – Francis przewraca oczami. – Kim ty jesteś, moją żoną?

Słowa wymykają mu się niedbale i niezdarnie i kiedy tylko zostają wypowiedziane głośno, Francis zamiera, pragnie móc cofnąć je z powrotem do ust i zdławić w żołądku.

Ale Arthur rozłącza się, zanim Francisowi udaje się odzyskać zmysły.

* * *

- Słyszałem, że na studiach byłeś w drużynie wioślarskiej.

Arthur oszczędza mu uważnego, pozbawionego wyrazu spojrzenia.

- A gdzie niby to usłyszałeś?

- Hm. – Francis krzyżuje nogi w kostkach, a na twarzy pojawia mu się ten irytujący uśmieszek. – Czy nazwisko Antonio Fernandez Carriedo coś ci mówi?

Arthur otwiera lodówkę i wkłada do środka karton czekoladowego mleka.

- Nie mam pojęcia… – zaczyna, ale nagle jednak _pamięta_ właściciela tego nazwiska i, co ważniejsze, jego kuzyna, a także splątane nogi oraz nagą skórę i młodość, głupotę i bycie całkowicie pijanym. Z powrotem zagląda do lodówki. Patrzy na resztki gulaszu i czuje rumieniec występujący na policzki.

- Więc pamiętasz – głos Francisa jest głośniejszy i Arthur czuje, że mężczyzna stoi tuż za nim. Sam się nie porusza, starając się wybrać szybko jedną z wielu wymówek, które akurat przebiegają mu przez myśl. Chwyta się tej pierwszej.

- Owszem, pamiętam, że z nim rywalizowałem. Moja drużyna wygrała, jeśli dobrze kojarzę.

- Wygrałeś coś więcej niż trofeum – droczy się z nim dalej Francis, a Arthur odwraca się speszony.

- Byłem na studiach – syczy i patrzy Francisowi w oczy, lecz natychmiast tego żałuje; na całej twarzy Francisa widać radosną złośliwość wyzierającą z jego spojrzenia.

- Och, nie mówię, że to było coś złego – zapewnia go Francis. – Ale naprawdę, Arthur, w łóżku Toniego?

- Było najbliżej – mamrocze Arthur i zatrzaskuje lodówkę. Stara się wyprzeć z pamięci wspomnienie hałaśliwej imprezy, swojego powolnego, ale jednostajnego upijania się i opalonych, umięśnionych ramion, które wciągnęły go do ciemnego pokoju. Mija Francisa i podchodzi do zlewu, po czym myje ręce pod zimną wodą, głównie po to, aby się czymś zająć. – A skąd _ty_ w ogóle o tym wiesz? – pyta głośniej.

- To był też mój pokój – odpowiada Francis nonszalancko i Arthur odwraca się na pięcie, przez co krople wody skapują na podłogę. Francis uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. – Górna część łóżka była moja.

Arthur wpatruje się w niego zdumiony i nagle pamięta urywki z tej nocy, przypomina sobie markowe ubrania rzucone na górne łóżko, drogą wodę kolońską i balsam o kwiatowym zapachu stojący na biurku przy oknie.

- Szkoda, że na siebie wtedy nie wpadliśmy – rozmyśla Francis.

I Arthur zastanawia się, jakby to było, gdyby to z Francisem się wtedy przespał. Zastanawia się, jakby wyglądał ranek. Zastanawia się, czy obudziłby się sam, czy też wyszedłby pierwszy.

- Niekoniecznie. – Zakręca kran i wyciera dłonie szmatką, bezowocnie usiłując pozbyć się tych myśli.

Francis posyła mu przeciągłe, oceniające spojrzenie. Robi to często, kiedy myśli, że Arthur nie patrzy, tylko że Arthur prawie zawsze _patrzy_ i wyłapuje niemal wszystkie takie spojrzenia.

- Chyba masz rację – przyznaje Francis. – Sprawy zrobiłyby się wtedy strasznie niezręczne.

- Okropnie – przytakuje Arthur, dalej wycierając ręce.

- Twoje dłonie są już raczej suche.

Arthur rumieni się, spoglądając na swoje ręce.

- Chciałem… się tylko upewnić.

- Oczywiście. – Francis w znajomy, irytujący sposób wygina wargi w uśmiechu. Arthur z nadmierną siłą rzuca szmatkę na blat.

- Zobaczę, co z chłopcami – mówi i idzie do drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Do jego uszu bez pozwolenia, jak zawsze, dociera jednak cichy i niemal pełen żalu głos Francisa:

- Szkoda, że nie spotkałem cię pierwszy.

Ale Arthur tylko przystaje na kilka sekund i ruszył dalej. Pewnie się przesłyszał.

* * *

Późno w nocy, podczas przepaści między snem a jawą, Arthur myśli: _Też chciałbym cię pierwszy spotkać._

Rano tego nie pamięta.

* * *

- Chłopcy śpią – mówi Francis, otwierając Arthurowi drzwi. Arthur kiwa głową i wchodzi do środka, gdzie natychmiast zostaje zaatakowany zapachem czegoś słodkiego i ciepłego.

- Pieczesz coś? – pyta.

- _Makaroniki_ – odpowiada Francis i to jest po prostu tak _francuskie_, że Arthur zwyczajnie musi przewrócić oczami. – Chodź, spróbuj.

Arthur idzie za Francisem do kuchni, gdzie dostrzega dużą miskę wypełnioną czymś, co wygląda jak małe, ciasteczkowe kanapeczki. Francis podaje mu jedno i Arthur bierze je do ręki, uważając, by nie dotknąć jego dłoni. To prawie jak jakaś gra i Arthur przypomina sobie jedną z tych głupich rymowanek Alfreda: _stań na szczelinie, twoja matka zginie._

Gryzie jedno z dzieł Francisa… i Boże, to prawie jak seks w ustach i naprawdę musi się powstrzymywać, żeby nie jęknąć głośno. Francis patrzy na niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

- No i jak?

Arthur przełyka i przybiera obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Są w porządku – mówi od niechcenia. – Jadałem lepsze – dodaje od razu.

I _niech będzie przeklęte_ to, że Francis tak dobrze nauczył się już rozróżniać jego emocje i teraz tylko spogląda na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Nie wątpię. Dać ci trochę do domu?

- Skoro nalegasz – odpowiada Arthur sztywno i zlizuje okruszki z kącika ust. Zastanawia się, czy nie wziąć drugiego ciastka, jednak ostatecznie decyduje, że tego nie zrobi i zamiast tego pójdzie obudzić Alfreda. – Pójdę po Ala – rzuca przez ramię.

Alfred i Matthew leżą na przeciwnych stronach kanapy. Głowa Matthewa leży na oparciu w dosyć niewygodnej pozycji i Arthur przesuwa ją trochę, a dopiero potem lekko potrząsa ramieniem Alfreda.

- Obudź się, Al – prosi – albo później nie zaśniesz.

Chłopiec rozbudza się odrobinę i kilka razy macha rękami, mrucząc pod nosem z przerażeniem.

- Duchy… Tato, nie daj im mnie złapać…

- Cii – rzuca Arthur i głaszcze syna po plecach. Francis wychodzi z kuchni, w dłoni trzyma torebkę z makaronikami. Patrzy na Alfreda z zaciekawieniem, a Arthur samymi ustami, bez głosu, wymawia słowo „koszmar" gdzieś w jego stronę.

I Francis… Francis nie waha się, by podejść bliżej i pochylić się, szeptać słodkie słowa pocieszenia. Arthur przygląda się temu w ciszy i przypomina sobie te wszystkie wspomnienia z Francisem w roli głównej, które ukrył w swoim umyśle, i stara się zorientować, kiedy ten mężczyzna stał się kimś więcej niż tylko ojcem kolegi Alfreda i został po prostu _Francisem_.

Nie udaje mu się. Pojąć tego, znaczy się. Ale i tak nie zakładał, że będzie inaczej.

* * *

Ostatecznie to Arthur wykonuje pierwszy krok. Nieudolny, niezdarny i zupełnie ujmujący.

Biegnie powoli chodnikiem, ubrany w niebieskie dresowe spodnie i szarą koszulkę nasiąkniętą potem. Francis, nie pierwszy już raz, widzi go ze swojego auta i zjeżdża na bok. Opuszcza szybę.

- Nie wejdę do twojego samochodu – stwierdza Arthur kategorycznie, zanim Francis w ogóle ma szansę otworzyć usta.

- A jeśli powiem ci, że mam słodycze? – pyta Francis z szerokim uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę z cukierkiem toffi. Złoty papierek błyszczy w słońcu.

- Wtedy tym bardziej nie. – Arthur krzywi się, już któryś raz obracając w dłoniach iPoda. Francis nagle czuje nieopisane pragnienie, by dowiedzieć się, czego słucha drugi mężczyzna – tylko jazzu, czy może ukrywa też tajny zbiór punkowych piosenek?

- Naprawdę aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – docieka. Nie patrzy na Arthura prosząco, nie mówi tego też dramatycznym tonem. To czysto naukowe pytanie.

Arthur otwiera usta i zamyka je bezgłośnie. Wpatruje się w pęknięcie w chodniku i wygląda, jakby bardzo głęboko nad czymś myślał.

Francis wzdycha z ulgą, gdy Arthur otwiera drzwi i ciężko opada na skórzany fotel. Pachnie potem i dezodorantem, a Francis z zafascynowaniem zerka na posklejane kosmyki włosów przylepione do jego czoła.

- Nie robię tego dlatego, że cię lubię – szybko wyjaśnia Arthur. – Po prostu chyba będzie padać. To wszystko.

Francis spogląda na niebieskie, bezchmurne niebo i słońce świecące z pełną mocą. Arthur z determinacją unika jego pytającego spojrzenia.

- Jasne – odpowiada jedynie Francis i z powrotem wjeżdża na jezdnię.

Żaden z nich nie przerywa ciszy. Arthur wydaje się być dziwnie zdenerwowany, przez dobre pięć minut bez przerwy stuka lewą stopą o podłogę. Francis wyciąga rękę w jego stronę i kładzie mu dłoń na kolanie.

- Przestań się tak trząść – mówi serdecznie. – Czuję się jak na kolejce górskiej.

Arthur zamiera, na co Francis powoli cofa rękę. Co jakiś czas spogląda na Arthura, ale nie może dociec, co mu chodzi po głowie.

W końcu dojeżdżają na ulicę Arthura i Francis powoli wjeżdża na podjazd.

- Twój przystanek.

Arthur bez słowa odpina pasy i kładzie lekką drżącą dłoń na klamce. Francis marszczy brwi.

- Ar…

- To nic nie znaczy – mówi nagle Arthur i, zanim Francis może wypowiedzieć chociaż pojedynczą sylabę, odwraca się w jego stronę i pochyla do przodu.

Francis będzie pamiętał dotyk ciepłego skórzanego siedzenia na swoim boku i pasa boleśnie wbijającego się w szyję jeszcze wiele lat później. Będzie pamiętał to, jak promienie słońca padały na jego opuszczone powieki, przez co musiał wykrzywić twarz. Ale przede wszystkim będzie pamiętał usta Arthura: suche, spierzchnięte i niewiarygodnie ciepłe, mocno przyciśnięte do swoich własnych.

Bo tak naprawdę nie jest to nic więcej – dwie pary ust, bez języków, bez niczego.

Ale jednak wydaje się być to bardziej intymne niż zmysłowy dotyk nagiej skóry, niż pościel porozrzucana w nieładzie i jęki wypuszczone w ciemną noc.

Arthur pierwszy się odsuwa, a Francisowi natychmiast brakuje jego dotyku.

- To też nie było dlatego, że mnie lubisz? – pyta, podziwiając widok zarumienionych policzków Arthura.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiada Arthur i wreszcie wychodzi z samochodu. Uśmiecha się lekko – to tylko nieznaczne wygięcie warg, które Francis nauczył się, być może, kochać. – Wcale cię nie lubię.

Zamyka drzwi. Francis odjeżdża z uśmiechem na ustach.

* * *

_Notka: Znów przepraszam za opóźnienie. Myślałam, że uda mi się dodać rozdział wczoraj, ale w wyniku pewnych problemów zdrowotnych mi się nie udało._

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! :D Miałam na nie odpowiedzieć, ale odkładałam to ciągle na później i w końcu... Przepraszam, że tak wyszło ._._

_Następny, ostatni rozdział może ukazać się z opóźnieniem. Zostało mi co prawda do przetłumaczenia niecałe 2,5 strony, ale średnio mi to idzie. Szkoła i te sprawy ;) Oczywiście postaram się, żeby pojawił się planowo._


	6. Rozdział 6

Arthur nie jest osobą, którą większość ludzi określiłaby mianem _pięknej_, rozmyśla leniwie Francis.

Jego brwi są zbyt widoczne, zbyt ciemne przy jasnej, bladej skórze, która z kolei jest naznaczona za dużą ilością piegów, by można było nazwać ją nieskazitelną. Jego ubrania są nieciekawe i źle dopasowane, za bardzo tweedowe i wełniane, za luźne, zbyt niedobrane. Nie, Arthur nie jest osobą, za którą ktoś obejrzałby się na ulicy… Ale Francis musi niechętnie przyznać, że faktycznie posiada ten dziwny rodzaj piękna, który powoli się natęża, skrada, a kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz, mimo wszystkich murów zagnieżdża się w mózgu, aż któregoś dnia odwrócisz się, spojrzysz na niego i zorientujesz się, że _Boże_, przecież on _jest_ piękny.

A kiedy ta myśl już po raz pierwszy się pojawi, nigdy cię nie opuści.

- Papo? – Matthew macha przed nim małą dłonią. – Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi.

- Och… – Francis wyrywa się z zamyślenia i wstaje z krzesła.

Alfred wita go pogodnym uśmiechem, co o tak wczesnej porze robi wrażenie.

- Cześć! Mattie już wstał? Tata powiedział, że nie można mi go obudzić, jeśli jeszcze śpi.

- Właśnie je śniadanie – odpowiada Francis, schylając się do poziomu chłopca. – Naleśniki z kawałkami czekolady.

Alfred uśmiecha się szerzej.

- To moje ulubione! – oświadcza i biegnie do kuchni.

- Dopiero jadłeś… – zaczyna Arthur z poirytowaniem, ale ostatecznie potrząsa głową. Kieruje spojrzenie na Francisa. – Wiem, że poprosiłem cię o to praktycznie bez ostrzeżenia…

Francis rozpoznaje niewypowiedziane słowa wdzięczności.

- Znalazłbym jakąś wymówkę, gdybym nie chciał się nim zająć – mówi bez zawstydzenia. Arthur ze wszystkich sił stara się zachować kamienną oblicze.

- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości.

I w tym momencie na jego twarzy pojawia się rozbawienie i ten niewielki, za każdym razem niespodziewany uśmiech. Francis, ku swojemu zadowoleniu, uświadamia sobie, że jest coraz lepszy w wywabianiu tych uśmiechów z ich kryjówki skrzywionych ust.

- Mógłbyś mi to wynagrodzić – proponuje po krótkiej ciszy.

Arthur mruży oczy, ostrożny jak zawsze.

- Jak na przykład?

I Francis milknie, przystaje na chwilę. To… Ten ich związek nie jest podobny do czegokolwiek, z czym miał wcześniej do czynienia. Jest na całkowicie nowym terytorium, miota się przez te dziwne uczucia lubienia i kochania kogoś poza kilkoma nocami w łóżku. Bo ten mężczyzna ze swoimi brwiami, brakiem jakichkolwiek umiejętności kulinarnych i nadpobudliwym, gadatliwym synem niepostrzeżenie rozłożył się wygodnie w jego domu, jego życiu (w jego sercu) i wszystko jest takie _jaśniejsze_.

- Moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść – ryzykuje, przypatrując się twarzy Arthura, by nie przegapić żadnej reakcji.

Arthur napina ciało i z zamyśleniem przygryza dolną wargę. Francis obserwuje to, a w umyśle widzi wspomnienie pewnego nie-deszczowego popołudnia nie tak dawno temu.

- Nie chcę… nie chcę nigdzie wychodzić – odpowiada Arthur niezwykle niepewnym tonem.

- To możemy zostać w domu – stwierdza Francis natychmiast. Arthur powoli kiwa głową.

- Mógłbym coś ugotować – proponuje.

- Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić – mówi szybko Francis. Arthur patrzy na niego groźnie, lecz bez złośliwości.

Francis uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, a po chwili Arthur prycha z irytacją. Ma zaczerwienione policzki.

- Muszę iść. Nie chcę się spóźnić do pracy.

- Tak, oczywiście. – Francis przytrzymuje Arthurowi drzwi. Dociera do niego delikatny zapach wody kolońskiej, kiedy mężczyzna przechodzi obok. Arthur jednak, zamiast udać się od razu do samochodu, przystaje na schodkach przed drzwiami.

- To, eem, to… to spotkanie. To dla nas wszystkich? Znaczy się, z Alem i Mattem? Czy… czy tylko… eee… my dwaj? – pyta, nie odwracając się.

Francis wolałby, żeby się odwrócił, ale tak się nie dzieje.

- Myślałem tylko o nas dwóch. Jeśli chcesz.

Ramiona Arthura się rozluźniają, napięcie odchodzi i ulatuje gdzieś w powietrze.

- Tak. Jasne. Świetnie. – Zerka na Francisa kątem oka. – Piątek?

- Piątek – przytakuje Francis i zamyka drzwi, gdy Arthur wchodzi do samochodu. Nie musi widzieć swojego odbicia w lustrze, by wiedzieć, że kiedy idzie do kuchni uśmiecha się jak absolutny idiota.

Alfred też posyła mu rozpromieniony uśmiech, nie zwracając uwagi na czekoladę rozmazaną na swoich policzkach.

- Jesteś szczęśliwy!

Dużo czystszy od niego Matthew kiwa głową.

- _Bardzo_ szczęśliwy.

Francis śmieje się.

- To jest, moi drodzy, niedomówienie stulecia.

- Ooch, co się stało? – pyta Alfred, machając nogami pod stołem, i wkłada do ust kolejnego naleśnika. Matthew zatapia swój talerz w syropie klonowym i patrzy na niego pytająco.

Francis spogląda na dwóch chłopców, którzy siedzą w jego kuchni, jedzą jego naleśniki z czekoladą, uśmiechają się do niego z wyczekiwaniem, i nie może się powstrzymać, by nie pomyśleć: _czemu to zajęło nam tak długo?_

- Zrozumiecie, kiedy będziecie starsi – odpowiada tajemniczo i śmieje się z rozczarowanych jęków chłopców.

* * *

- No dobrze, Matthew – mówi stanowczo Francis. – To kluczowa, _kluczowa_ decyzja.

Chłopiec wierci się na łóżku Francisa i niespokojnie przygryza wargę.

- Rozumiem, papo – odpowiada uroczyście.

Francis podnosi dwie koszule zawieszone na wieszakach. Jedna z nich to jego stara, jasnoniebieska ulubienica, która w przeszłości bardzo dobrze mu służyła; druga to nowy zakup w mocno zielonym kolorze.

- Którą lepiej założyć?

Matthew – uroczy, słodki, cudowny Matthew – przygląda się koszulom, ze skupieniem marszcząc nos.

- Zieloną – orzeka po chwili.

- Też tak myślałem – zgadza się Francis i głaszcze syna po głowie, z uwagą tylko omija tego nieposłusznego loczka. – Odziedziczyłeś mój nienaganny gust.

Matthew uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Ma taki sam kolor jak oczy taty Alfreda, prawda?

Francis nie pozwala zbić się z pantałyku.

- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem.

Ściąga koszulkę, którą akurat ma na sobie – zwykły biały t-shirt – i wsuwa ręce w zielone rękawy. Zapina guziki i przygląda się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.

Drobna postać Matthewa pojawia się za nim w lustrze, kiedy chłopiec poprawia się na łóżku. Podciąga nogi do piersi i oplata łydki ramionami.

- Papo, naprawdę go lubisz, co nie?

Niesamowite umiejętności obserwacyjne Matthewa nigdy nie przestaną go zaskakiwać. Czasami zastanawia się, czy wszystkie dzieci tak mają, czy tylko Matthew. Opada obok niego na łóżko.

- Wiesz, że tak. – Śmieje się, głupiutko, z ulgą i zawrotami głowy od wypowiedzenia tego zdania na głos. – Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale… Tak, naprawdę go lubię.

To trochę kłamstwo. Francis wie, że Arthur bywa nieprzyjemny, stawił czoła jego gniewowi i jadowitym słowom, widział, jak uparty Arthur potrafi być w pracy. Wie jednak, że ma on również łagodniejszą stronę, widział ją w jego uśmiechach do Alfreda, doświadczył jej, kiedy Arthur z gwałtownością niedźwiedzicy bronił Matthewa.

Nie, myśli, Arthur nie jest osobą, która rozdaje swoje uczucia na prawo i lewo; zastrzega je dla nielicznej grupy wybrańców, a Francis ma tylko nadzieję, że… ma nadzieję, że być może należy do tej maleńkiej garstki.

- On ciebie chyba też lubi – mówi Matthew, spoglądając na niego ze szczerością w oczach. Francis przełyka ślinę.

- No jasne! – Dumnie prostuje plecy. – Kto by nie lubił _mnie_? – Matthew chichocze i Francis przechodzi dumnie przez cały pokój w niemal ekshibicjonistyczny sposób. Na zewnątrz nie zdradza ani trochę niepewności, która wypełnia go w środku.

* * *

- Tato, _nudzę się_ – informuje Alfred. Ostatnie słowa wypowiada z naciskiem zrodzonym przez lata praktyki. Arthur zapina zwykłą białą koszulę i rzuca mu błagalne spojrzenie.

- Już prawie koniec – zapewnia. – Jeszcze tylko… zobacz, pomóż mi wybrać jeden z nich. – Podnosi dwa krawaty, jeden ciemnozielony, drugi jasnoniebieski.

Alfred jęczy głośno.

- Al, pomyśl chwilę.

Alfred robi dziwną minę.

- Żaden mi się nie podoba – stwierdza. – Krawaty są głupie, tato.

Arthur jest całkowicie oburzony, jak przystało na angielskiego dżentelmena. Wpatruje się w syna i z przerażeniem otwiera i zamyka usta.

- One… _nie są_ głupie! – nalega. – Krawaty są… krawaty są _fajne_.

- Nie są – odpowiada Alfred. – Są głupie i nudne i staromodne.

Arthur wydaje się być zupełnie zbity z tropu.

- Mam nie zakładać krawata? Naprawdę?

Alfred kiwa głową.

- Krawaty i tak zakłada się do jakichś eleganckich miejsc. No i… Są dla książąt i starszych ludzi i coś w tym stylu. – Chłopiec mruży oczy. – Idziesz w jakieś eleganckie miejsce, tato?

- Co? Nie. Nie, tylko do niego do domu. – Po usłyszeniu tych słów wypowiedzianych na głos Arthur uświadamia sobie, że to naprawdę nie jest konieczne, nieprawdaż? Nerwowym gestem naznaczonym niecierpliwością odwiesza krawaty do szafy.

- Co wy w ogóle będziecie robić? – Alfred przygląda mu się z ciekawością. – Co się robi na randkach?

- To… To nie jest… – Arthur zaczyna mówić, czerwieniąc cię, ale zaraz zmienia temat i spogląda na syna oskarżycielsko. – A skąd ty wiesz, co to jest randka?

Alfred wzrusza ramionami.

- Z telewizji – odpowiada swobodnie i Arthur zapamiętuje, by przykładać więcej uwagi do tego, co ten chłopak ogląda.

Przez moment siedzą w ciszy. Alfred z namysłem przygryza wargę, a Arthur z niepokojem wpatruje się w swoją komórkę leżącą na komodzie. Nawet teraz w jakimś stopniu spodziewa się, iż Francis wyśle mu wiadomość, że to jednak nie jest najlepszy pomysł i że woli spotkać się z kimś innym.

- No, lubię papę Mattiego, więc możesz wziąć z nim ślub – stwierdza niespodziewanie Alfred.

Arthur spogląda na niego oczami szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia.

- Kto niby… czemu mielibyśmy się _pobrać_?

Alfred kręci głową i rzuca mu litościwe spojrzenie.

- Tato – mówi z całą mocą dziecięcej logiki – to tak działa. Ludzie chodzą na randki, potem biorą ślub i żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Tak jest we wszystkich filmach Disneya.

Arthur patrzy na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

- Nie we wszystkich – udaje mu się w końcu wykrztusić.

- No nie – przyznaje Alfred lekko – ale przecież… Nie wiem, ty byś nie chciał?

- Nie… – zaczyna skrępowany. – A… A _ty_ być chciał, żebym wyszedł za niego za mąż?

- Jasne, czemu nie? – Odpowiedź przychodzi natychmiast, jak tylko Arthur kończy zadawać pytanie. Alfred opada na łóżko i patrzy w sufit. – Wtedy moglibyśmy mieszkać w jednym dużym domu i miałbym brata i nie byłbym więcej samotny.

Arthur czuje nagłą suchość w ustach i siada obok syna, napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Al, jesteś samotny?

- Co? – Alfred uśmiecha się słodko i uroczo, po czym podciąga się do pozycji siedzącej. – Nie, raczej nie. Może czasami. Ale nie byłoby fajnie tak mieszkać razem, jak duża, szczęśliwa rodzina? Jak w telewizji.

Arthur przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie wytknąć Alfredowi różnicy między telewizją a rzeczywistością, lecz nie może zmusić się, by zniszczyć fantazje syna. To w końcu tylko dziecko. Zamiast tego pochyla się i oplata Alfreda ramionami, a brodę opiera na jego głowie. Włosy chłopca pachną dziecięcym szamponem.

- Byłoby fajnie – przyznaje Arthur po długiej ciszy.

- Mówiłem przecież – mówi Alfred mądrym tonem.

* * *

Gilbert stoi w drzwiach domu Francisa i wyszczerza zęby w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

- No, no, no.

_Niesławny wujek Gilbert_, stwierdza Arthur, wzdychając wewnątrz siebie.

- Kim jesteś? – Alfred przypatruje mu się z zafascynowaniem.

- Więc to ty jesteś tym dzieciakiem. – Gilbert krzyżuje ręce na piersi i taksuje Alfreda wzrokiem. – Hmm. No dobra. Na imię mam Gilbert, i jestem zagilbisty. Czyli jestem super.

Alfred wyzywająco unosi brodę i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

- Ja jestem Alfred i jestem _bardziej_ super.

Arthur z rozbawieniem przygląda się tym improwizowanym zawodom w kto-pierwszy-odwróci-wzrok. Gilbert musi w końcu zacisnąć powieki, by powstrzymać pieczenie, klepie Alfreda po ramieniu i krzyczy:

- Hej, Francis, ten tu ma jaja!

- Który? – pyta Francis pogodnie, wraz z Matthewem pojawiając się na schodach.

- Dzieciak – oświadcza Gilbert i na powitanie czochra Matthewowi włosy. – A co do drugiego, to możesz mnie poinformować jutro rano. – Aluzja zawisa w powietrzu, a Arthur podnosi na Francisa przerażone spojrzenie.

- Gil, mówiłem ci, żeby oddać ich o dziesiątej – mówi Francis pospiesznie, na co Arthur wypuszcza z siebie długie, powolne westchnienie ulgi. Gilbert prycha.

- Niech będzie – rzuca, przewracając oczami, i odwraca się do swoich chwilowych podopiecznych. – Dobra, jesteście gotowi na totalnie _zagilbiste_ chwile z wujkiem Gilbertem?

- Tak! – Alfred z radością wyrzuca w powietrze pięść. Matthew, to mu trzeba przyznać, niezachwianie utrzymuje swoją postawę oraz zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy.

- Bądź dzielny – szepce do niego Arthur. Matthew ponuro kiwa głową i wychodzi za Gilbertem i Alfredem.

Atmosfera robi się napięta i wypełnia się skrępowaniem, kiedy Francis zamyka drzwi i w nagle cichym domu zostają tylko oni dwaj. Arthur staje się bardziej niż zwykle świadomy otoczenia, zapachu kolacji dobiegającego z kuchni, jasnożółtego koloru ścian, drewnianych i zakrytych dywanami podłóg, mężczyzny stojącego przed nim.

Francis odchrząkuje.

- Kolacja?

Arthur spogląda na niego. Wokół Francisa czuć dziwną aurę niepewności i wahania, subtelną, ale nie niezauważalną. Objawia się ona w uporczywym skubaniu mankietów koszuli podczas oczekiwania na odpowiedź Arthura, w tym, jak Francis wydaje się stać prawie na baczność, niezwykle wyprostowany i napięty. Nagle przypomina Arthurowi nieśmiałego, cichego i pragnącego akceptacji Matthewa, i Arthur myśli, że może jednak nie tak daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

Jest przerażony, absolutnie przerażony, ale nie może nic na to poradzić: czuje przyciąganie do tego mężczyzny, do możliwości istnienia _ich_, więc bez słowa kiwa głową i podąża za nim do kuchni.

* * *

- Zajmę się naczyniami, możesz iść ustawić film – mówi Francis po kolacji i zerka ukradkiem, jak Arthur przytakuje i idzie do salonu. Gdy zostaje sam, odkręca kran i wkłada dłonie pod gorący strumień, zmywając resztki kurczaka, brokuł i sosu.

Co on w ogóle robi?

Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak oszałamiająco zagubiony i całą winę za to uczucie zrzuca na mężczyznę, który jest w drugim pokoju. Rzeczy tego typu zawsze przychodziły mu łatwo, rozmowy i flirt i kochanie, ale dzisiaj między nimi unosi poczucie niepokoju, i Francis nie ma pojęcia, jak to naprawić.

Ponieważ Arthur nie jest typem, którego można zdobyć przez trzepotanie rzęsami czy słodkie słówka, nie jest kimś, kto nabierze się na jego zwykłe sztuczki. Francis zakręca kran i chichocze szyderczo. Teraz, akurat wtedy, kiedy rzeczywiście miałoby to znaczenie, nie ma przy sobie _nic_.

W salonie jest ciemno, oświetlany jest jedynie przez migotanie telewizora. W słabym blasku twarz Arthura jest dziwnie jasnoszara. Francis siada obok niego bez słowa, zachowując bezpieczną odległość.

Ledwie rejestruje, co dzieje się w filmie – pełno tam bomb i wybuchów – jest zbyt skoncentrowany na oczekiwaniu na jakiś sygnał z niebios, mówiący, że śmiało może się pochylić i objąć Arthura ramieniem albo ułożyć głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi i obojczyka albo… albo _cokolwiek_. Francis łaknie uczucia, nie jest przyzwyczajony do jego braku, i niemożliwość poczucia ciepła Arthura przy swoim boku doprowadza go do szaleństwa.

Zatem przysuwa się bliżej, wystarczająco, by ich kolana się dotknęły. Arthur wciąga powietrze, lecz nic nie mówi, nie odwraca głowy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Francis zamiera w reakcji na ten dźwięk i zastanawia się, czy właśnie otrzymał pozwolenie na zlikwidowanie tej pustej przestrzeni między nimi.

Arthur robi to za niego, przesuwa się bez ostrzeżenia, tak, że teraz dotykają się bokami. Francis instynktownie wypuszcza powietrze, jednocześnie pozbywając się z ciała stresu i napięcia.

Dłoń Arthura opiera się luźno o jego nogę, palce niecierpliwie uderzają w udo. Francis bez namysłu wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją na dłoni Arthura. Czuje, jak Arthur sztywnieje pod jego dotykiem i czeka…

Powoli, bardzo powoli, Arthur przekręca dłoń i złącza ich palce. Francis w odpowiedzi mocno chwyta jego rękę.

- Ałć… cholera, puść trochę, co? – słowa są zabarwione irytacją i Arthur szturcha go łokciem.

Francis przewraca oczami.

- Zobacz, co zrobiłeś. – Delikatnie rozluźnia uścisk. – Zepsułeś nam moment.

- Odcinałeś mi krążenie w dłoni, kretynie. – Arthur nie odsuwa się jednak, zatem ich boki i dłonie dalej są idealnie złączone. I Francis czuje na ten widok przypływ ulgi, więc śmieje się głośno, zdobywając w ten sposób od Arthura ciekawskie spojrzenie.

- Ty… robię się przy tobie taki nerwowy. – Potrząsa głową gestem nasyconym dezaprobatą dla samego siebie. – Z kimkolwiek innym byłoby łatwiej.

Nie powinien był tego mówić, bo Arthur zabiera rękę i odwraca się do niego, a w półmroku na jego twarzy da się dostrzec złość.

- Więc mówisz, że chcesz kogoś innego? Kogoś _łatwiejszego_?

_O Boże._

- Nie… nie miałem tego na myśli. Tylko…

- A co _miałeś_ na myśli?

Francis z frustracją obija piłeczkę.

- To! O to dokładnie mi chodzi! Jesteś zgorzkniały i nieprzyjemny i… – Zauważa sztywność ramion Arthura, nieufny opór w jego oczach, prawie niewidoczne drżenie jego pięści. – I chcesz tego tak samo, jak ja – kończy łagodnie – więc dlaczego z tym walczysz?

Arthur wygląda, jakby prowadził ze sobą wojnę. Szybko mruga oczami i zaciska wargi w wąską, cienką linię. Odwraca wzrok i bezmyślnie wpatruje się w podłogę.

- Nie wiem, jak… jak reagować… na to wszystko. Ja nie… – urywa i wykrzywia usta. – Zawsze byliśmy z Alfredem tylko we dwóch, i to nie było wiele, ale byliśmy szczęśliwi. Było nam dobrze. A ty… _ty_, z twoimi głupimi błyszczącymi, skórzanymi butami i pieprzonymi makaronikami… i _Matthewem_ i…

Francis wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa palcami po krzywiźnie szczęki Arthura. Mężczyzna milknie i patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi, niespokojnymi oczami.

- Cii – mruczy Francis, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Składa delikatny, długi pocałunek na jego policzku. Arthur zamyka oczy, a Francis zapisuje w pamięci doznanie jego rzęs muskających mu policzek, wkłada je w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, żeby podczas deszczowych dni móc je wyciągnąć i się nim rozkoszować. Zostawia kolejny, krótki, ale słodki pocałunek na szczęce Arthura, po czym przesuwa się do kącika jego ust, gdzie uśmiecha się do witającej go tam skóry.

Zatrzymuje się na sekundę, oddycha tą chwilą, i…

Porusza się i przerzuca nogę, tak, że znajduje się teraz dokładnie na kolanach Arthura, który przesuwa rękę i chwyta tkaninę rękawa Francisa na wysokości łokcia, przyciągając mężczyznę bliżej. Francis śledzi palcami zagięcie łopatek Arthura, niewiarygodnie ciepłe pod jego własną dłonią.

Francis pochyla się, kiedy Arthur unosi podbródek i ich usta się dotykają, języki i zęby i niewyraźne słowa wypowiedziane tuż przy skórze, palce muskające niezbadane terytorium i Francis myśli tylko: _Ah, tak, tak jest dobrze, możemy zostać tu na zawsze?_

* * *

Francis jest ciężki, ale ten ciężar rozłożony na ciele Arthura z głową na jego żebrach nie jest nieprzyjemny. Arthur z roztargnieniem przeczesuje nieistniejące splątania w jego włosach, wyobraża sobie niekończące się butelki produktów do włosów i żeli w łazience, zastanawia się, czy jego szampon dwa w jednym i odżywka kiedykolwiek zyskają sobie kąt przy wannie.

Wzdycha głośno.

- Założę się, że na studiach byłeś nieznośny.

- Oh, a jakże – mruczy Francis w odpowiedzi i wibracje przemykają po piersi Arthura. Dziwnie łaskoczą. – Żyłem pełnią życia, myślałem, że byłem niezwyciężony, spałem ze wszystkimi tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, mogę to robić.

Arthur prycha.

- W tym przypadku nie możesz – wytyka.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to, jeśli to będziesz ty. – Francis całuje nagą skórę jego klatki piersiowej, przez co Arthur gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i mocniej pociąga za jasne kosmyki. – Ale myślę, że to byłoby wspaniałe. Wstrząsające i tak dalej.

Arthur marszczy brwi.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Francis unosi wzrok, a przekora aż bije z każdej komórki jego twarzy.

- O seksie, rzecz jasna. Kiedy już zdecydujemy się to zrobić, będzie to najlepszy seks w historii.

Arthur rumieni się i odwraca spojrzenie. Patrzy na koszule rzucone obok siebie na podłogę i… _zgadza się_, do cholery, sądzi tak samo. Już wyobraża sobie głodne pocałunki i rozmyślny, powolny, dokładny dotyk w tych właściwych miejscach i splątaną pościel.

- To… jeśli mamy robić…_to_, ciągnąć to, widywać się tak ze sobą… – zmienia temat, lecz urywa zdanie, szukając słów. – To musi być na poważnie. Bo... Ponieważ ja mam Ala, a ty masz Matta, i tu nie chodzi tylko o nas dwóch. Znaczy się… Rozumiesz, prawda?

Francis podciąga się do pozycji siedzącej, jednak nie schodzi z kolan Arthura. Podarowuje Arthurowi ten zapomniany uśmiech, niespieszny i pewny, wypełniony czułością, której Arthur nie otrzymał od lat.

- Naprawdę _wolno_ myślisz, racja? – Arthur krzywi się, ale Francis jedynie potrząsa głową i mówi dalej. – Walczyłem przeciwko twoim brwiom i wygrałem. To nic dla ciebie nie znaczy? Co jeszcze mam zrobić? Napisać sonet? Tego chcesz, Arthur? Sonetu?

Arthur przewraca oczami.

- Zapomnij, że w ogóle spytałem.

- Jeden nawet przychodzi mi na myśl – zastanawia się Francis na głos. – Mogę ci go wyrecytować, podobno jestem w tym dobry… Nie słońcem jest ten promień, co z oczu jej pada…

Arthur uderza go w ramię.

- Złaź ze mnie, szybciej – nakazuje. Siada i sięga po pogniecioną koszulę. – Już prawie dziesiąta, zaraz wrócą.

- Gilbert nie jest szczególnie punktualny – stwierdza Francis, lecz również zakłada koszulę, zapina guziki i stara się wygładzić zagniecenia. Arthurowi się podobają; są dowodem, że _tam_ był, przy Francisie i wokół niego.

- Więc zostawiłeś nasze dzieci w rękach nieodpowiedzialnej opiekunki – podsumowuje Arthur sucho. – To zaiste pocieszające.

Francis patrzy na niego dziwnie.

- Z naszymi dziećmi – mówi powoli i Arthur wstrzymuje oddech – wszystko jest w porządku.

Arthur składa dłonie na kolanach.

- Tak. Oczywiście, że tak.

Francis wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak cokolwiek by to nie było, zostaje przerwane przez natarczywy odgłos dzwonka do drzwi oraz głos Gilberta.

- Macie dokładnie _minutę_, żeby się ubrać, a potem wchodzimy!

- Czemu mieliby się ubierać? – pyta głośno Alfred.

- No cóóóż… – Gilbert zaczyna mówić i Arthur rzuca Francisowi przerażone spojrzenie. Obaj doskakują do drzwi, lecz zamierają na moment, kiedy dłoń Francisa unosi się nad klamką. Arthur pragnie wszystko to zapamiętać, zachować dla siebie każdą rzecz, która dotyczy Francisa, nieważne, jak bardzo byłoby to samolubne.

Francis naciska klamkę. Czar pryska i nie są już sami w swoim własnym, odległym zakątku świata. Arthurowi brakuje tego uczucia.

* * *

Francis rezygnuje z tak zwanej zasady trzech dni i wysyła Arthurowi esemesa tuż po północy.

_Nie chcę tylko jednonocnej przygody._

Niecałą minutę później jego telefon wibruje mu w dłoni.

_Wiem._

* * *

Arthur ma pewien niezwykle strzeżony sekret: uwielbia sprzątać.

Odkurzacz jest jego bronią. Jeśli tylko zajdzie taka możliwość, dzierży go przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i atakuje kurz zebrany pod łóżkiem oraz za kanapą. Czyści dokładnie każdy zakątek domu i śpiewa do piosenek The Who, Queen i każdego innego rockowego zespołu, którego muzyka akurat grzmiała z jego słuchawek. Odczuwa dziwny rodzaj wyzwolenia, kiedy może wykrzykiwać budzące wątpliwości piosenki na całe gardło w zaciszu własnego domu i robi to, ilekroć ma okazję.

Kabel odkurzacza rozciąga się do maksymalnej długości, gdy Arthur dosięga ostatniego kąta salonu i zatrzymuje się raptownie. Wyłącza odkurzacz i odwraca się do gniazdka, by odłączyć przewód, kołysząc biodrami w rytm muzyki.

- Ach… Cześć.

Arthur zamiera w miejscu na widok stojącego w progu Francisa, który uśmiecha się delikatnie, jakby z wahaniem. Arthur nagle uświadamia sobie, jak żałośnie musi wyglądać z kablem w dłoni, ubrany w przepocone, znoszone ciuchy i, o _Boże_, śpiewając i tańcząc. Rzuca przewód na podłogę i szarpie za słuchawki, które wypadają mu z uszu i wypełniają pokój cichym głosem Freddiego Mercury'ego.

- Co ty tu robisz? – pyta, przywołując całe cierpliwość i zrównoważenie, na jakie było go stać.

- Wprosiłem się – wyjaśnia raczej poniewczasie Francis. – Byłem w… w okolicy. – Arthur wciąż wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Wysłałem ci wiadomość, ale chyba jej nie dostałeś, więc…

- Och – Arthur nie umie wydusić z siebie nic, poza tą elokwentną odpowiedzią.

Nie wie, jak długo tam stoi, skrępowany i cierpiący z tęsknoty. Jest nieprzyjemnie świadom kropli potu, które spływają po jego twarzy, przez brodę i szyję, prosto na materiał koszulki. Obserwuje, jak oczy Francisa śledzą ich ruch, i odruchowo przełyka ślinę, kiedy spoglądają na jego gardło.

Francis spotyka jego spojrzenie.

Arthur wytrwale nie odwraca wzroku..

I wtedy… wtedy Francis do niego podchodzi i potem wszystko, wszystko, co Arthur rejestruje, jest Francisem, drogą wodą kolońską i ubraniami od znanych projektantów, ciepłym oddechem i ciepłymi rękoma, dotykającymi i przyciskanymi tak, że nie ma już miejsca na oddychanie.

To studium sprzeczności, jakimś cudem powolne, pospieszne i oszalałe jednocześnie. Kiedy Arthur prowadzi Francisa do swojej sypialni, wszystko jest niezdarne, a w dodatku ich splątane nogi niczego nie ułatwiają. Kiedy Francis go całuje, robi to bez pośpiechu, delektując się nim jak wyśmienitym winem. Arthur pragnie wypić go w ten sam sposób, wypełnić nim swoje żyły, by ten przez cały czas płynął w kierunku jego serca.

Francis przyciska go do drzwi, przeczesuje jego krótkie włosy palcami, i całuje go nawet bardziej starannie. Arthur odpowiada tym samym, całuje mocniej, naciska ciałem na Francisa, dociska swoje biodra do jego bioder.

Odrywają się od siebie z konieczności zaczerpnięcia powietrza, oddychają szybko. Nie odrywają od siebie wzroku. Arthur bardzo powoli zaciska palce na brzegu swojej zwykłej, starej bawełnianej koszulki, którą zarzucił na siebie tego ranka, odsłaniając pierwszy kawałek nagiej skóry…

Francis natychmiast go powstrzymuje, przykrywając jego dłonie swoimi. Na twarzy Arthura pojawia się _tak bardzo_ rozczarowany wyraz twarzy, ale Francis pochyla się i szepce mu do ucha:

- Mogę ja?

Francis ściąga Arthurowi koszulkę przez głowę. Dotyk bawełny łaskocze nagą skórę, a tam, gdzie palce Francisa ją musnęły, pokrywa się gęsią skórka. Koszulka upada na podłogę i Francis spogląda na niego z nieskrywanym uwielbieniem i czystą tęsknotą. Arthur nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że poświęca mu się tyle uwagi, nie wie, jak na nią zareagować, i może tylko ze zdumieniem wciągnąć powietrze, gdy Francis opuszcza głowę i składa boleśnie delikatny pocałunek na lewo od jego mostka, gdzieś w pobliżu serca Arthura.

Dłonie Arthura poruszają się same, odpinają guziki koszuli Francisa i przesuwają się po odsłoniętej skórze. Zsuwa koszulę z ramion Francisa, przebiega po nich palcami i dotyka jego torsu, a cienkie włosy łaskoczą go w dłonie. Wtedy, w domu Francisa było ciemno, światło dochodziło tylko z telewizora, ale tutaj, dziś, w świetle wczesnego popołudnia, Arthur go widzi, widzi go całego, i pragnie go jeszcze bardziej. To niebezpieczne uczucie. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił sobie chcieć czegoś tak mocno.

Arthur bierze Francisa za rękę i prowadzi go do łóżka. Sam siada na jego brzegu i patrzy na Francisa, półnagi i bezbronny. Przez długą chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju jest ich szybki i nierówny oddech.

Arthur sięga do paska Francisa i przesuwa go przez szlufki, aż całkiem go wyjmuje. Odrzuca go na bok. Odpina spodnie Francisa i pociąga je w dół, aż materiał opada do kostek. Patrzy, jak Francis ściąga spodnie do końca i podchodzi jeszcze bliżej. Pozwala Francisowi podciągnąć się na nogi, pozwala mu wsunąć kciuki pod swoje własne spodnie, pozwala Francisowi je zdjąć.

Z powrotem opada na miejsce i podnosi wzrok. Wszystko robi się wyrazistsze. Francis przygląda mu się uważnie, czekając, aż wykona pierwszy krok.

Arthur chce powiedzieć: _Jestem trochę rozbity, wiem, i nie jestem pewien, co to dokładnie jest, ale myślę, że to mogłoby być coś pięknego i tak bardzo, bardzo cię pragnę. Czy ty też pragniesz mnie?_

Ale nic nie mówi. Wyciąga do Francisa dłoń, która nie drży.

Francis złącza ich palce, wdycha go głęboko w płuca, i Arthur nie potrzebuje innej odpowiedzi.

* * *

- Miałem rację – stwierdza Francis z zadowoleniem.

- W czym? – pyta Arthur sennie i odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. Zegarek stojący na komodzie pokazuje, że zanim trzeba będzie odebrać chłopców ze szkoły mają jeszcze trochę czasu, który miło byłoby spożytkować na krótką drzemkę, ale Francis chyba ma inne plany.

- Co do seksu – wyjaśnia Francis. – Najlepszy w historii. A _mam_ dużo doświadczenia.

Arthur prycha i uderza go w ramię.

- Może lepiej już nic nie mów, bo ci to nie wychodzi.

Francis chwyta jego dłoń, nim Arthur zdąży ją odsunąć.

- Za to tobie nie wychodzi przytulanie. Serio, kto każe partnerowi zaraz po wszystkim zmieniać pościel?

Arthur jest za bardzo zmęczony, żeby zdobyć się na grymas na twarzy, lecz ma wystarczająco energii, by odezwać się zgorszonym tonem.

- Mówiłem ci, Alfred czasami tu śpi… i zrobiłeś taki sam bałagan, jak ja, ty dupku.

- Jakież to romantyczne – podśpiewywa Francis i teraz Arthur już przewraca się na łóżku i uderza ręką w twarz drugiego mężczyzny, tak, że wewnętrzna strona jego łokcia ląduje na ustach Francisa.

- Aaał – rzuca Francis i odpycha rękę Arthura. – Właśnie wkręciłem się w okropnie toksyczny związek, racja?

Arthur kładzie się na swoich rękach i chowa głowę pod poduszką. Zamyka oczy.

- Nie jest jeszcze za późno, żeby się wycofać – stwierdza cicho.

Poduszka znika nagle i Arthur łypie na intruza ze złością. Francis promienieje, zgina rękę w łokciu i opiera głowę na dłoni, przygląda się Arthurowi z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Czemu miałbym to zrobić? – pyta przekornie. – Raczej lubię ból. Podobno mam skłonności masochistyczne, albo przynajmniej tak mi mówili.

- Albo może jesteś po prostu głupi – dodaje Arthur bezlitośnie, unosząc brew.

- Może – przytakuje Francis. – Tak czy siak, sądzę, że ze mną utknąłeś.

Arthur wzdycha w sposób, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden męczennik.

- Myślę, że dam radę z tym żyć – przyznaje.

- Będziemy się świetnie bawić – obiecuje Francis i pochyla się, by ucałować jego, zdawałoby się, nigdy nieznikającą zmarszczkę niezadowolenia.

* * *

Zabawne jest to, że nic się, tak naprawdę, nie zmienia: Arthur i Francis wciąż na zmianę odbierają chłopców ze szkoły, Francis dalej ubiera się nienagannie, Arthur zaś nie ma zamiaru porzucić swoich kamizelek i swetrów.

Jednak… uśmiechy Francisa są teraz trochę bardziej łagodne, wdzięk i czar zostały zastąpione prawdziwym ciepłem. Arthur z kolei jest bardziej otwarty, jeśli chodzi o uczucia, wygodnie opiera się o Francisa, gdy okoliczności na to pozwalają, i muska palcami jego dłoń, kiedy Francis spodziewa się tego najmniej.

Dziś Francis wyciąga z doniczki Arthura zapasowy klucz i przekręca go w zamku, nucąc z zadowoleniem, gdy drzwi się otwierają; zanim wchodzi do środka, odkłada klucz na jego poprzednie miejsce. Wdycha znajomy zapach herbaty i spalonego jedzenia.

- Już po nich! – biadoli Alfred w kuchni. Francis uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem i idzie za jego głosem. Przystaje w drzwiach i tylko się wszystkiemu przygląda.

- Nie jest tak źle – odpowiada natychmiast Matthew, lojalny aż do przesady. – Znaczy się… Jeżeli polejemy je syropem klonowym…

- Zrobię nowe – mamrocze Arthur, krzywiąc się do zwęglonych kopczyków znajdujących się na blasze do pieczenia. Francis zerka na otwarty piekarnik i stół, gdzie leżą rozrzucone sterty pełnoziarnistych herbatników, czekolad i olbrzymich pianek cukrowych…

Wybucha śmiechem i śmieje się, dopóki nie zaczyna boleć go brzuch. Arthur na jego widok robi się czerwony jak burak.

- Arthur. Arthur. – Francis lekko przygryza swój język, żeby przestać chichotać. – Naprawdę… zepsułeś _s'mores_?

Arthur posyła mu tak świdrujące, pełne wściekłości spojrzenie, że Francis nie ma wątpliwości, iż przeganiało ono bardziej strachliwych gdzie pieprz rośnie. Francis jednak sądzi, że jest urocze.

- Niechcący – warczy Arthur. – I… zobacz, mamy jeszcze wystarczająco składników na drugą próbę.

- Którą ja z radością się zajmę – przerywa mu gładko Francis i uśmiecha się trochę złośliwie, kiedy Arthur otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć. – Jestem pewien, że chłopcy wciągnęli już swoją dzienną dawkę dymu.

Alfred i Matthew spoglądają na swoich ojców niewinnie. Arthur prycha z irytacją.

- A proszę bardzo – mówi zdenerwowany. – To ty będziesz miał więcej roboty, nie ja.

- Tak, tak – rzuca Francis. Po otwarciu kilku szafek udaje mu się znaleźć czystą blachę. – Możecie mi opowiedzieć, jak minął wam dzisiaj dzień. Będziemy jak taka obrzydliwie czarująca rodzina z filmów. Arthur, co myślisz?

Chłopcy praktycznie rzecz biorąc ignorują drugą część wypowiedzi Francisa i Alfred dzieli się z nim ciekawą informacją:

- Próbowaliśmy nauczyć tatę, jak się dzisiaj tańczy.

Francis powoli odwraca się do Arthura, który z determinacją unika jego wzroku.

- Naprawdę?

- Yhym – wtrąca się Matthew. – Moonwalku.

Teraz Francis już uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Arthur wciąż patrzy w inną stronę.

- I jak mu poszło?

Alfred żałośnie potrząsa głową.

- Kiepsko. To było trochę smutne.

Francis wyobraża sobie ten obrazek i tłumi śmiech. Nie, Arthur bardziej pasował do spontanicznych tańców, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, do niewymuszonego poruszania biodrami i udami w rytm muzyki płynącej ze słuchawek.

- Zdrajcy – mruczy Arthur w stronę chłopców, ale oni tylko uśmiechają się tak, że w ich policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.

Francis wykłada blaszkę folią aluminiową i układa herbatniki w równych rzędach, po czym kładzie blachę na blacie.

- Po dwóch piankach na każde ciastko – instruuje, a chłopcy z zapałem rozpoczynają wykonywanie zadania.

Arthur patrzy na nich z czułością i siada przy stole.

- Chcieli czegoś słodkiego – wyjaśnia cicho Francisowi, który staje za jego plecami i pozwala swoim palcom skakać po jego ramionach.

- Szkoda, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej – stwierdza Francis, bawiąc się włosami na karku Arthura. – Mógłbym cię powstrzymać przed zmarnowaniem herbatników i pianek… No i obejrzeć darmowe show.

Arthur przewraca oczami i wyciąga dłoń, by uszczypnąć Francisa w nadgarstek. Mężczyzna śmieje się i na chwilę złącza ich palce, a potem idzie pomóc chłopcom.

Później, gdy s'mores zostaną już zjedzone i będą tylko we dwoje, Francis pocałuje Arthura odpowiednio, powoli i dokładnie; później Francis wygoni go z kuchni i przygotuje porządny obiad; później wszyscy razem usiądą do stołu, żeby zjeść, rozmawiając swobodnie, jakby robili to od lat.

(I dużo, _dużo_ później, Francis zbierze się na odwagę, by wyjąć pewne aksamitne pudełeczko ze swojej szuflady na bieliznę, i nie będzie już musiał nurkować w doniczkach Arthura, by wyłowić stamtąd zapasowy klucz.)

Na razie jednak, to po prostu spalone pianki i okruszki z herbatników, dźwięk śmiechu ich dzieci mieszający się ze sobą w powietrzu, i Arthur – po prostu Arthur. Tutaj, w otoczeniu tego wszystkiego, Francis myśli: _Jestem w domu._

I tym razem ta myśl nie jest ani trochę przerażająca.

* * *

_Nie słońcem jest ten promień, co z oczu jej pada..._ – Fragment sonetu 130 Szekspira, przekład Stanisława Barańczaka.

**S'mores** – słodka przekąska składająca się z podpieczonej pianki cukrowej (marshmallow), którą wraz z kawałkiem czekolady wkłada się do „kanapki" zrobionej z pełnoziarnistych herbatników.

* * *

_Notka: Tym razem punktualnie! Rozdział niebetowany._

_Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że przy oryginalnych rozdziałach są zamieszczone obrazki tego, jak wyglądają obrazki poprzyczepiane do lodówek Francisa i Arthura ;) Jeśli ktoś chce, to może zobaczyć, jak wyglądały laurki, które przygotowali chłopcy._


End file.
